Cavorting with the Enemy
by Gaelic-Goth
Summary: Harry's penpal comes to Hogwarts and he immediently falls in love with her as she does with him. But Roxanne can;t help put fall for the person who's name she has hated forever, Malfoy. Another person joins the school called Mark Evans. Harry soon realise


Chapter 1  
  
The Letters  
  
Once again Harry was in a bad mood, a very bad mood. Now the Black House was his, he got to stay there instead of the Dursleys'. But this didn't make him happier. Sirius' mother screamed at him every time he passed her and that evil house-elf tried to kill him when he first walked through the door back from his fifth year at Hogwarts. Of course Kreacher never tried that again when Harry kicked him across the room. Hermione had had a go at him for hurting the "poor little elf" so now Harry was annoyed with Hermione as well and even warned her if she didn't shut up he'd kick her across the room. Which was a shame since she was the only good company in this rotten house. Kreacher was fine as well; he just got up and shuffled out of the room. Some people grieve for ages when a loved one dies, some go on a rampage. But Harry just moped and sulked and ignored company. What Luna had said about the veil had made his hopes of seeing is godfather again soar. And he planned on asking Mr Weasley to take him there this Christmas...maybe. He was going back to Hogwarts in three days and they had left the shopping for equipment a bit late. Harry leaned against the wall in his bedroom and gazed out of the window. The rain came down in buckets and the occasionally clap of thunder could be heard from miles away. "Harry...tea is ready," said Mrs Weasley from outside Harry's door. "I'm not hungry," he lied as his tummy rumbled loudly. "But its roast turkey, dear. I made it especially for you," said Mrs Weasley, in an almost pleading voice. Nobody had seen Harry eat for two days now. But unknown to the rest of the order, he had been sneaking down and feasting on anything and everything he could find. He had put on quite a bit of weight now. So he was no longer skinny but quite slim. Maybe the fact that he hadn't been out of the house for a month had something to do with the weight gain. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm coming," he answered. Downstairs was Hermione and Charlie Weasley. Tonks was there as was Lupin. They all looked quite surprised to see him. "Hullo Harry," said Charlie, grinning at him. Hermione avoided his gaze. "Hey," muttered Harry, who had only come down for the food, not for the company. "We were just talking about meeting up with Ron in Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Lupin cheerfully. "I bet you were," said Harry, helping himself to some potatoes. Lupin frowned and didn't say any more. "Would you be wanting treacle tart later, Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley. "Yeah sure, can I have it in my bedroom? I need to finish my Potions homework," he said, lying once again. He was in fact planning to write to his pen pal, whom he had been in contact with since around two weeks ago. She had sent him an owl by accident about how much she loved quidditch and when she was starting school in Hogwarts. Whether she meant to send it to Harry or not didn't matter. Harry had replied to it, saying, "you accidentally sent me an owl. I'll send it back so you can send it to whoever you intended to in the first place. I love quidditch too by the way. I'm a seeker in the Gryffindor team. That's a house in Hogwarts." She had sent another letter saying, "you go to Hogwarts? Tell me about it please! I used to go to a private school in Durham but I didn't like it. So now I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm really nervous! Yours, Roxanne." Back upstairs Harry began writing his letter to Roxanne. No one knew about her, not even Ron. What would he say if Harry told him he had a crush on a girl he had never even met?  
  
Hi Roxanne, We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Maybe I could see you  
there? Send me an owl back quickly if you can go, from Harry xxx  
  
He did this very neatly and even put a smiley face on the envelope even though he wasn't feeling "smiley" himself. He tied the envelope onto Hedwig's leg and watched her sore into the night sky. Moments later there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" said Harry. "I've got your pudding, do you want it?" asked Hermione. Harry opened the door and held out his hand. "Who were you writing to?" she asked, peering over Harry's shoulder at the parchment and pens strewn across his bed. "My pen pal," he said, taking his pudding. "I didn't know you had a pen pal. What's his name?" "She's a girl and her name is Roxanne. Any more questions?" he said rudely. "I was just wondering," retorted Hermione. "Well you'll see her tomorrow, I'm hopefully meeting her in Diagon Alley," he said, looking very chuffed with the shocked expression on Hermione's face. "But you don't even know her! She could be some weirdo from somewhere!" Harry scowled, "you worry too much. Anyway, she's not." He closed the door gently as not to wake Sirius' mother up. There was a tap on the window and Harry opened it. Hedwig was back already. The reply read,  
  
Hi Harry! Yes I will meet you in Diagon Alley. How about outside Flourish  
and Blotts at 11:00? I can't wait! Luv, Roxanne xxx  
  
Harry's mood lightened immensely as he dressed into his pyjamas and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up quite late. Mrs Weasley was rushing about preparing food and talking to Mr Weasley's head in the fire. "Good morning, Harry!" said Mr Weasley, beaming up at him. "Good mornin'," replied Harry. He didn't eat much as he wanted as much time as possible to smarten himself up. He changed into his least faded pair of jeans and a brown jacket. Not even bothering to try to tame his hair, he instead cleaned his trainers. "You look very sophisticated, Harry," said Tonks, as he went back downstairs. Tonks' hair was burgundy now and flowed right down her back. It looked very normal compared to her usual hairdos. They went via the Floo Network, Harry's least favourite way to travel. "But I'll get soot all over me!" he said, completely outraged. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of it when we get there," assured Mrs Weasley.  
  
When they arrived in Diagon Alley the Weasley family were standing there waiting. "Hey Harry!" said Ron, striding over. He had grown another inch or so but seemed to have less freckles and was paler than usual. "Hiya Harry," said the twins, looking very classy in their new clothes, they winked mischievously at Hermione. Harry grinned and asked, "what's the time?" "Nearly eleven, why?" asked Fred. "I've got to go to Flourish and Botts, I'll meet you all somewhere later." "I've got to go there anyway," said Hermione. "Us too," said Ron, indicating to Ginny. "But..." Harry started, but it was no use. They had already started towards the shop. When they got there they were the only people outside it. "I'll wait out here for a while, its too crowded in there," said Harry, glancing around. Ron frowned but they left him standing outside.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meeting the Pen-Pal  
  
"HARRY!" a voice screamed from the opposite side of the street. Harry whipped around and spotted a pale-faced girl with long black hair running towards him. Before he could even say hello she had him in a tight hug. "Its so good to finally meet you!" she said, letting go of him. She glanced at his shocked face. "Er...you are Harry aren't you?" "Yeah," he said, blushing slightly, "yeah I am." Roxanne was quite tall, not as tall as Harry though. She had pale, blue eyes and her hair reached down to her waist. She had her nose pierced and her ears pierced quite a few times. In fact, she looked quite gothic. She was wearing some black combats and a top with fishnet sleeves. "Phew! That would be well embarrassing hugging the wrong person! I hope I'm not too late," she added. "No, I just got here," said Harry. She was nothing like he had imagined. She had said in her letters she couldn't send a photograph, as her aunty wouldn't allow her. She had told Harry what she looked like but he had imagined her much more...less noticeable! "Shall we go in then?" she asked, pointing to the shop. "Oh...yeah, ok then," said Harry. Inside Hermione was just paying for her huge mound of books. "Hey Harry, do you have your list? I forgot –" Ron stopped in mid sentence, "who are you?" he asked Roxanne. "This is Roxanne, she's my pen pal," explained Harry. "You never told me you had a pen pal!" said Ron, looking crestfallen. Roxanne frowned at Harry. "I had my reasons," muttered Harry, "Roxanne, this is Ron, Ginny and Hermione." They all smiled at her and said hello. Hermione looked quite astonished at Roxanne's choice of clothing and accessories. "She's starting sixth year at Hogwarts too," said Harry, grinning. "Cool, I s'pose you don't know what house you'll be in?" said Ron. "No, but I bet I'll be put in Hufflepuff. Not that there's anything wrong with them," she added. "Nah, I bet you be in Gryffindor," said Harry. "Actually, she'll most likely be put in Ravenclaw as private schools tend to be ahead when it comes to most subjects," said Hermione, talking as if Roxanne wasn't even there. Roxanne shrugged, "I really don't mind. I would prefer Gryffindor though." She grabbed the books she needed. "But Ravenclaw doesn't always take in the really smart people. You would be in there otherwise," Ginny pointed out. "And anyway, I'm not smart," said Roxanne as she handed the money to the shopkeeper. "Wow! You're taking nearly as many classes as Hermione!" said Ron, "that's not wise," he added, "Hermione had a mental breakdown she had so much homework." "Harry told me. But I'm not taking as many, I promise." "Did Harry tell you how?" asked Ron, peering at her inquisitively. "About the time turner thing? Yeah he did. You lot had some wicked adventures!" "Hmm...Harry, can I speak to you a moment? Alone." They walked outside and across the street. "Are you mad?" he hissed to him, "you can't go telling everyone...everything!"  
  
"You can trust her, she –" "But you don't even know her! She looks like..." Ron fidgeted about uncomfortably, "well Harry, she looks really evil!" "She's a goth, that's the whole point," said Harry bluntly. "But you don't know her family. You don't even know her surname!" "I do, its Winters." Ron's mouthed fell open when he said that. "You are so kidding me, Harry. Tell me you're joking!" "No, why?" "The Winters' have a really bad record, mate. Really bad. This feller called Virgil Winters was Tom Riddle's best mate! Their name used to be feared nearly as much as You-Know-Who's!" said Ron in a hushed voice. "Used to be," Harry pointed out. "That's because they're locked in Azkaban!" said Ron, his voice going high-pitched and panicky, "nearly the whole family is apart from three people, four if you add Roxanne." "Don't care," said Harry simply. But his happy emotion deflated like a balloon. He did care, what if she was a spy? She could even try to kill him... "What was that all about?" asked Roxanne, staring at Harry's troubled face as he waked back to her. "Nothing, don't worry," said Harry, smiling. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and they all bought new robes. Then to the pet shop where Roxanne spent twenty minutes looking for the perfect cat. "Do any have magical abilities?" she asked the shop owner. "Aye, these twins. The blackun' can turn different colours, (it turned green and yellow just to prove it) and this white cat can run very fast. Handy for 'livering letters," said the woman. "Oh I can't take just one, the other will be lonely!" said Roxanne, stroking the felines affectionately, "I'll take both." "Y'sure missy? Cost an awful lot!" "I'm sure, thank you," she said as she handed the woman a lot of Galleons. Ron stared wide-eyed at the amount of gold and threw Harry an I-told-you- so look. Harry scowled and steered Roxanne out of the shop, the black cat on her left shoulder and Hermione carrying the white one. "I'm going to call them Ebony and Ivory!" she said as Ebony nuzzled her cheek, "aren't they adorable?" "Yeah, beautiful," said Harry, gazing at Roxanne instead of the cat. After a fun day of shopping and spending money, it was time for Roxanne to leave. They found Mr and Mrs Weasley and headed off to Gringotts, where her aunt and uncle were. "See, they look decent people," Harry whispered to Ron. He silently agreed. The couple looked normal enough, your average wizard and witch. The woman looked an older version of Roxanne but the man had neat, grey hair and grey eyes. "Hello, you must be Harry! Roxanne's talked non-stop about you since your letter! My name is Allen and this is my wife, Miranda," said the man, holding out his hand. Harry smiled at them both and noticed the solid gold watch on his wrist, studded with diamonds. Mrs Winters also wore very expensive jewellery. Mr and Mrs Weasley introduced themselves and shook their hands. "We have to hurry I'm afraid, Roxanne," said her aunty. Roxanne turned to Harry and looked very gloomy. "Well...I guess I'll see you in three days time," she mumbled.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Return to the Black House  
  
"You could stay!" Harry blurted out. "I'm sure its already too much hassle for Mrs Weasley," started Mr Winters. "Yes, I'm afraid Harry it would be too much hassle," said Mr Weasley. They couldn't let her see where the Headquarters was. But unbeknown to him, Harry had told her everything. Roxanne thought the Order was an excellent idea. "Its up to me," Harry said in a sinister tone. "Yes, quite right," said Mr Weasley in a strained voice. He glared at Harry. "Would you want to?" Harry asked Roxanne. "Yeah, absolutely!" Mr and Mrs Winters didn't look too happy about this, but eventually let her go. "Shall I drop her belongings by your house?" asked Marilee Winters. Mrs Weasley glanced at Mr Weasley uncertainly. "How about I meet up with you...here, tomorrow? We're very busy you see," she said. Mr Winters frowned slightly, "alright." They made the arrangements and Roxanne hugged them goodbye. "Have a good time, dear!" "I will. Bye!" she called back, waving over her shoulder. Harry was beyond happy at this point. He felt an overwhelming giddiness and desire to celebrate. "Why is it up to you?" asked Roxanne. "My house, my rules," he said. "Wow! I knew you owned it but never knew you were in control! Wicked!" Ron looked angrier than anyone. He evidently thought Harry was an idiot. He even told Harry this when they got to the house. He pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door. At first he looked incapable of speech, but then he burst out, "you are really off your rocker, Harry! She's obviously the daughter of Deatheaters!" "Listen very carefully Ron. I...don't...care! She's a good person, you're just jealous!" "Jealous? Of what?" snapped Ron. "Of what? You've always been jealous of me. Don't deny it." "Why would I be jealous of you?" he retorted, "anyway, I'm going to argue with you." "Well don't then. I could get you chucked out of this house like that," said Harry, snapping his fingers. "I'd be glad to go," growled Ron. He unlocked the door and strode out. "Walk away, like you always do," Harry yelled after him. "SHUT UP SCARHEAD!" Ron shouted back to him. "STOOPING AS LOW AS MALFOY NOW ARE WE?" "AT LEAST ITS NOT AS LOW AS YOU!" hollered Ron. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Mrs Black started screaming again. "Filthy, dirty scum walking about the house of my fathers like they own the place! Mudblood vermin!" "Wow! Storm at number twelve!" said Fred, appearing out of nowhere. George soon followed. "You gotta keep your voice down, mate. She's been driving me nuts!" said George. Just as he finished his sentence Mrs Black stopped screeching. But no one was in the hall to quieten her. "That's strange. She's never shuts up on her own accord," said Harry. He peered round the corner and saw Roxanne standing in front of the picture. "The first worthy person I have seen in this house for decades!" Mrs Black was saying to Roxanne. Ron had even come out of his room. Roxanne glanced over to Harry and frowned. "Roxanne, come over here," Harry urged. "Roxanne? Roxanne Winters?" gabbled Mrs Black, "my dear! What an honour!" "Ok, time for you to shut up now!" said Harry, attempting to pull the curtains shut. "NO! I want to speak to my niece! Be gone you half-bred scum!" He managed to close the curtains, aided by Fred and George. "You're a Win –?" but before George could finished, Fred jabbed him sharply in the ribs. "Anyway, we've got business to attend to – bye," said Fred, he vanished with a loud crack followed reluctantly by George. Harry couldn't believe it, she was related to Sirius! Why hadn't he mentioned anything? "I know what everybody thinks of me," muttered Roxanne, "just because my family was horrible doesn't mean me or my aunty and uncle are." "We don't think you're like them," said Hermione, who had just come from downstairs. "That's like Sirius. Look at his family, and then he was a really..." he took a sharp intake of breath, "really nice, innocent person." "He's my uncle. His mother was my father's sister." Roxanne remembered when she was small; she used to come visit this place often with her parents. It was much different then, more dark and gloomy but very well cleaned. It wasn't nice being back here. Horrible memories seeped into Roxanne's mind and entwined her brain like a vine. "Roxanne?" said Harry, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Huh?" she said blankly. "You wanna tour of the house? Just so you know?" "Oh yeah...sure," she didn't mean to say that...the last thing she wanted to do was see the whole house. "This is where me and Ron sleep. This is the second bathroom; it's bigger than the one downstairs. In Mrs Black's bedroom there's an en suite bathroom but we can't get in there, its locked. No one knows what's in there." Roxanne did, she had been in there before. When she was four Mrs Black took a strong liking to her. Everybody in her family did. They all loved her. Apart from her mother's brother and his wife, who obviously felt two emotions. Hatred and sympathy. But they had still taken Roxanne in, without question. "That's George, Fred, Charlie and Bill's room when they actually do stay. I wouldn't go in there if I were you though. There's been an awful smell coming from it." "Why?" asked Roxanne. "They do experiments in there, some go wrong," said Harry, eyeing the new door. It had been replaced after Fred blew it up with a firework. "Harry," said Roxanne, standing in front of him, "you don't need to show me around here, I know it off by heart." "What? How?" he asked, totally flabbergasted. "It was my second home! If the Blacks' were alive today I would have been adopted by them, not my aunty and uncle," she muttered darkly, "but it doesn't matter anyway..." "Why didn't you tell me in your letters? I mean...I'm the one Voldemort wants and then you...you're related to his Deatheaters!" Roxanne didn't flinch at Harry saying Voldemort's name, just at the 'related' part. "I'm sorry Harry! I know all about you and all the things you've done. Amazing things!" she added, smiling gently, "but I knew that you wouldn't want to talk to me if you knew about my parents and how they were involved with your par –" she stopped suddenly by the confused look on Harry's face, "I mean Sirius' parents." Harry frowned and then realised what she had said made sense. "Yes I would have! I wouldn't, I couldn't just forget about you," he said, feeling his face redden. "Thanks Harry, you know you're the only non-evil person who has befriended me," said Roxanne, putting her slender fingers around Harry's wrist. "Well now you've got loads of 'non-evil' friends! As long as you don't get put in Slytherin you'll be fine," he said, "come on, dinner's ready." The hallway door was shut and behind it a low rumble of many people chatting could be heard. Most probably talking about me, thought Roxanne grumpily. "Listen, Harry. I'm really sorry mate. Didn't mean it, nobody can stoop lower than Draco," said Ron, walking up to Harry. "S'ok," replied Harry, patting Ron on the back awkwardly.  
Ron knocked on the door leading into the hallway and the chatting stopped immediately. "Come in," called Lupin. Roxanne, Harry, Hermione and Ron ambled in and found themselves face to face with what looked like nearly every person in the order. Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed all the wizards and witches behind him were looking at Roxanne with a look of utmost loathing. They saw Harry looking and their faces turned to smiles. Harry scowled and led Roxanne to the kitchen where the table was laden with food and a familiar pile of rags lay in the corner. Roxanne looked on the verge of tears as she sat in between Hermione and Harry. Dinner was unusually quiet. The silence was so thick you could slice through it with a knife. Roxanne only ate everything on her plate to be polite, but the second she walked out of the room with Harry she felt very sick. "You ok? You look paler," said Harry. "Haha Mr Comedian. I'm fine, just feel a bit ill," she said, "I think I'll go to bed now." Harry was quite disappointed. "Or we could sit in your room together and talk?" "Yeah ok! Hold on, let me check its ok..." he said, meaning of course the clothing that was strewn around his room. "Ok, come in." Roxanne walked in and sat down on Harry's bed. This room used to be the place she slept in whenever she came visiting. "What position do you usually play in Quidditch?" said Harry, sitting next to her. "Chaser. You need to be strong to be a Beater and a Keeper seems boring. And I am not good enough to be a Seeker!" "That's great! Two Chasers have left. Ron's the Keeper; he's...pretty good when he sets his mind to it. And the new Beaters called Kirke and Sloper, dunno what their first names are. Well they're rubbish anyway..." said Harry, looking quite forlorn, "Quidditch is the only thing I'm looking forward to in school." "I'm just worried about the way people will treat me and think of me," murmured Roxanne. "Hmm...I can just imagine what Malfoy would say. But don't worry, me and Ron's second favourite sport is beating the sh –" "There's a Malfoy at the school?" asked Roxanne, thunderstruck. "Yeah, Draco Malfoy...let me guess, you're related?" said Harry in a cynical tone. "By marriage," said Roxanne, waving her hand as if trying to waft away the unpleasantness of being related to him. "I can't believe they've kept him in school! He's been leaking out vital information about Hogwarts since he started there!" "What?" "My aunty told me. But Lucius Malfoy hushed them up with money, as usual," said Roxanne heatedly. "That little slime-ball," muttered Harry, massaging his knuckles, "is Dumbledore stupid?" "No," said Roxanne, shaking her dark, silky mane of hair, "he needs Malfoy too. Rumour has it he once used Veritaserum on him to find out something. Then wiped Draco's memory." "Bet he's done it more than once." "I hope so. Anyway Harry, I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning," she said. She gave Harry a quick hug and then walked out of the room. Harry fell asleep that night with a big grin on his face.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Family Tree  
  
The next morning Roxanne woke up very late, as per usual. Ebony and Ivory were curled up at the foot of her bed still sound asleep. She found all her belongings and the stuff she needed for a year at Hogwarts beside her bed all neat and tidy, just how her aunty likes things. She changed into a pair of jeans and a black fleece and went into the bathroom to apply her makeup and do her hair. She was about to put her black eyeliner on but then you thought, 'doesn't that just make me look more sinister?' She didn't want people thinking she was evil, but then she loved being all dark and gothic. She settled with mascara instead and plaited her hair. Downstairs was practically empty apart from Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins. "Good morning!" said Harry cheerfully. Roxanne smiled back and seated herself next to him. She half expected Fred and George to get up and leave but they didn't. "Have a good sleep?" asked Ron. "Great thanks," she replied, helping herself to some pancakes.  
  
After breakfast Ron, Harry and Roxanne went to the drawing room, which was newly furnished and painted a warm yellow. Hermione was in there reading a book with Crookshanks on her lap. Ebony and Ivory were trying to climb the green curtain. On the wall Roxanne noticed a tapestry on the wall. It looked immensely old and looked like something had been eating the corners. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered stilled glinted brightly enough to show them a extensive family tree dating back to around the Middle Ages. At the top it read,  
  
The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
  
'Toujours pur'  
  
Roxanne had seen this tree many a time but had never bothered to look at it properly, as she was only young then. She went up to it and scanned it for her own name. And sure enough there it was, above her mother and father's and nearly next to Sirius' burn mark. "Why is there a crown over your name?" asked Ron. Going so close her nose was almost touching it; she saw a minuscule crown above her name, shining more brightly than anything else. "I don't know..." said Roxanne slowly. Harry kneeled down on the floor and started searching for a certain name, Riddle or Slytherin. "What you looking for?" asked Roxanne. Harry looked up guiltily, "I was just curious to see if –" "I was related to Voldemort?" she asked brusquely. "No, to see if I was related to Salazar Slytherin," he said, twisting the truth. Hermione bent down and found it immediately. "You're not related Harry, it doesn't have Potter here anywhere. And Roxanne, you're only related to him by marriage. I think," she added, trying to follow the golden lines with her finger. "Riddle is here alright, and look, there's a crown over Tom's name as well," said Harry darkly. In fact, the name Tom Marvolo Riddle was in small, silver writing and Lord Voldemort was in bigger, more visible gold writing. "That's weird!" exclaimed Ron. "Mrs Black probably just put a crown on those who she liked," said Roxanne, shrugging. Harry didn't think so. "Look!" Hermione said so suddenly it made Harry jumped. "What?" he snapped. "Draco has a crown too!" "WHAT?" cried Ron and Harry. "What the hell?" "Does it mean royalty or what?" Hermione pondered aloud. Roxanne didn't know herself what it meant or why it was even there. She backed away from the memory-plagued tapestry and sat on an orange chair at the other side of the room. It was an ominous coincidence how she had wound back up here after thirteen years. Mrs Weasley called Hermione and Ron to come and clear the table as it was their turn and more members of the Order were arriving shortly. Harry sat in a chair opposite Roxanne. "Are you ok?" he asked after a couple of seconds in silence. "Apart from being back in this house, I'm great," she smiled, making Harry's stomach do a summersault. 'Its now or never,' thought Harry. "Er...Roxanne, I was wondering if you would be my, 'em... y'know..." "Sure," said Roxanne, throwing a pillow at his head. He laughed, glad that he had gotten that off his chest, even if it was done poorly. They spent the afternoon and the evening just chatting and pillow fighting. Roxanne told Harry about Durham and its lovely scenery. Her private school was quite small compared to most schools. And only the rich could go so most people were very snobby.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
Mrs Weasley woke everyone up early the next morning in order to get ready ad make it to the Hogwarts Express. Roxanne was so nervous she couldn't eat her breakfast and had to sit down for a while to prevent herself from hyperventilating. Mr Weasley warned that the train mightn't even be there and they might have shut down the school due to the return of Voldemort, but the train was there. Though Harry noticed there was a reasonably less amount of students going this year. "Is Hogwarts a small school?" asked Roxanne as they reached King's Cross. Ebony was in her arms and Ginny had offered to look after Ivory, she was a cat lover just like Roxanne. "No, its really big. But I guess some people aren't risking their children going to Hogwarts. Silly really, its more safe than their own homes," scorned Hermione, trying to keep Crookshanks still in her arms. They said their goodbyes and Roxanne thanked Mrs Weasley for letting her stay. To her amazement Mrs Weasley hugged her suddenly. "Don't listen to anybody ok, Roxanne?" she whispered. "Ok, bye Mrs Weasley," said Roxanne when she let go of her. On the train there was a lot of free compartments. They chose one near the back and settled down. "What was that about?" asked Ginny. "She just said not to listen to anybody." Ginny frowned and went back to stroking Ebony and Ivory. There was a small knock and in walked Neville. He looked even more slimmer than last year and had an owl on his shoulder. "Where's Trevor?" asked Ginny. "I went on a camping trip in Wales during the summer and he jumped into a swamp and didn't come back," said Neville, in a don't-really-care voice. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back the door and said, "anything off the trolley, dears?" Roxanne hadn't had breakfast and was now quite hungry. She bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum and many other things. The last thing Harry wanted to happen happened. At about quarter past three, the compartment door slid open. In walked Malfoy, looking even more gaunt than usual, and Goyle, but Crabbe was nowhere to be seen. Instead Pansy Parkinson was by his side, clutching his arm. "Damn it. I really hoped you weren't going to come," said Ron scathingly.  
  
"The feelings mutual," muttered Malfoy, he noticed Roxanne and said, "who are you?" "None of your business," snapped Harry. He wasn't going to stand for Malfoy this year; he wasn't going to stand for no one. Malfoy kept staring at Roxanne, whether he heard Harry or not he didn't know. "What's...your...name?" he asked again slowly, as if speaking to a two-year old. "Roxanne," she said simply. Malfoy rolled his eyes, "what's your surname." "Look Malfoy, just get out," said Ron, getting bored with the ordeal. "Calm down Weasley. I just want the girls name, is that a crime?" he derided. There was something different about Malfoy, Harry noticed. Maybe it was because his father was in Azkaban. "Well maybe I don't want to give it to you. Now make like a ferret and scram!" said Roxanne, standing up. Malfoy smirk flickered. "Who do you think you are? A vampire?" said Pansy, squealing with laughter. "That's rich, since you look like a rat and sound like a pig," muttered Ginny. "I wouldn't talk about being rich if I were you, ginger. You're so poor you've forgotten the meaning," Pansy retorted. It was Ron's turn to jump up this time, he whipped his wand out and pointed it a Pansy's stomach. She then took out her wand, as did Goyle. Malfoy didn't even move, but he changed his avid gaze from Roxanne to Ron. "Come on Weasley, I don't want to have to hurt you," said Malfoy sardonically. "Please do, it would give the Dementors a reason to lock you up with your father," said Harry, taking out his own wand. In one swift movement Malfoy retrieved his wand and put it to Harry's neck. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way," he hissed, pressing the wand into his neck. "I'll talk about that bastard anyway I want, he deserves whatever he gets," growled Harry. He prepared himself for a fight but Malfoy merely stepped back in the compartment doorway. His face was calm but his eyes showed pure loathing. "You're going to regret ever crossing me Harry," he said. Before closing the compartment door he glanced at Roxanne then Harry and said in a voice barely audible, "at least I have a father." He strode off followed by Goyle and Pansy. Harry kicked the seat viciously an sat down. "I hate it when people do that," said Neville, breaking the silence. "Do what?" asked Ginny. "Instead of attacking you they just warn you and walk away. Its worse than a fight," he said, shivering suddenly like someone had just placed a cold hand on his neck. "That's like at school. My friend, (who isn't anymore) said that I would wish I hadn't said what I'd said and I was like 'oh I'm so worried!' and then the next day I found my homework all torn up and I got a weeks detention," said Ginny seriously. "Oh now I'm really worried," said Harry sarcastically, "he's gonna ruin my homework!" "I wouldn't mess with him if I were you," said Roxanne. "Why not? He's all talk no action," said Ron. He flattened his hair against his skull and did an impression of Malfoy walking then tripping over a bag. "You have to be serious Ron! He's obviously met Voldemort and he could be a spy! He could even have the Imperius Curse on some Gryffindors!" "I never thought of that!" said Hermione, a shocked expression crossing her face. "If he has, Dumbledore would know," said Harry calmly. He sat back down next to Roxanne and helped himself to a chocolate frog. Roxanne still wasn't assured. It started to get dark and stars twinkled in the velvet sky. A half crescent moon shone brightly and lit up the clouds around it making them look like strands of silver candyfloss. Roxanne had always been one for admiring nature's beauty so she watched the sky while the rest talked about who should be in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "I really think Neville would be a good Beater," said Ron. "But we already have two!" Harry pointed out. "Actually Kirke has left," said Hermione. "Oh...I didn't know he was in seventh year." "You should have known. He was on your team!" Hermione said to Ron. "Well he was crap so I didn't need to know his life story," snapped Ron. "Maybe he wasn't very good because he had a bad arm or something," Hermione shot back. "You'll have to get used to this," Harry mumbled to Roxanne, "they argue all the time."  
  
"Hmm," replied Roxanne vaguely. "Wow, that sky looks really nice," said Harry, noticing what Roxanne was staring at. "Isn't it?" said Roxanne theatrically. She yawned loudly, setting of a chain reaction of yawns in the compartment. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and soon fell asleep. Harry cast Hermione a baffled look but she simply smiled back.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Unwanted Surprise  
  
A few hours later the train slowed down and people piled out. The familiar call of "firs'-years! Firs'-years!" was heard among the rumble of footsteps and talk. "All right there, Harry?" Hagrid called to him. "Yeah thanks!" he shouted back. They walked to the carriages drawn by Thestrals. To everybody's surprise, Roxanne ran up the horses and immediately began stroking and patting them. "Aren't they amazing?" she breathed. The horses whinnied in delight. Ron shook his head, "still can't see 'em. But I suppose that's a good thing," he added thoughtfully. Roxanne glanced at the other carriages and noticed Malfoy stroking a Thestral as well. He caught Roxanne's eye and smirked before climbing into the carriage. Roxanne started feeling nervous again. Harry had explained how they decided which house to put you in. she wasn't worried about which house she would be in, she knew she would be in Gryffindor. It was the bit where they called out your name that worried her. Inside the castle there was another new student starting sixth year as well, so Roxanne stood near him and waited for the first years to get sorted. The boy had curly red hair and green, almond-shaped eyes. "Evans, Mark," Professor McGonagall called from the hall. The boy gave Roxanne a small smile and walked out. There was a loud, Gryffindor! And an even louder cheer then, "Winters, Roxanne." The ovation stopped instantly and there was a murmur of whispers. But Roxanne's heart was beating so loud and fierce in her chest she couldn't hear anything. As she walked towards the stool and the faded hat she forgot to breathe properly. 'Its ok, I'll be with Harry in Gryffindor. Everything will be ok,' she thought to herself. She picked up the hat and sat down. Before the hat had even touched her hair it shouted out, "Slytherin!" For a second Roxanne had herself believing she had heard Gryffindor, but when Slytherin began clapping she realised the truth. She stood up and placed the worn hat back on the stool. Her hands were clammy and she felt very light-headed. She glanced up at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry's face. He looked speechless. Hermione had a sorrowful expression on and Ron looked outraged. Close to tears, she made her way to the Slytherin Table. The hall was so silent the wind could be heard from outside. To her horror she saw the only space left was right next to Draco Malfoy. She wanted to run out of this place, out of this country. Back to Ireland, were there was less chance that people knew her name. Malfoy had a sickeningly happy smile on his face as he budged over slightly to allow a bigger space for Roxanne. The second she sat down she put her head in her hands and strained to keep the tears back. Meanwhile Dumbledore was doing his regular speech and introducing the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but Harry heard nothing. He was staring at Malfoy who was grinning almost triumphantly at his fellow Slytherins. "She didn't even get a chance to ask to be in Gryffindor!" Hermione shrieked when the food appeared on their plates. Harry wasn't listening. A feeling of overpowering rage had filled him and all he wanted to do was rip that stupid hat up and then smash the place to pieces. His girlfriend was sitting next to his enemy! The person who's father tried to kill him! Like Roxanne, he had his head in his hands. But unlike her, he was so furious he was pulling at his hair like people do when they confused and angry. "I'm sorry mate," said Ron sympathetically, "Harry?" Harry knew to prevent himself from hitting someone he must leave. He jumped up and ran out of the hall. Heads turned and watched him go, as did Roxanne. "Poor feller," said Ron, not touching the food. "Poor Roxanne more like," said Ginny, stabbing at her carrots on her plate. "I wonder what the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is like," said Hermione, gazing at the woman sitting in between Snape and Hagrid. She had golden hair her, which flowed down her back, and she wore black, oval glasses. She was talking merrily to Hagrid as Snape glared at her. "Is that all you care about?" "No! I was just wondering," Hermione said to Ron.  
  
Roxanne had lifted her head to stop her hair getting butter and gravy in it. "Winters huh? No wonder you didn't want to tell us," said Pansy, but she looked very serious. Roxanne wiped the tears from her eyes and sucked a mint humbug. "You should eat," said Malfoy, putting a chicken leg on her plate. "Don't you dare to try to get me to like you, Malfoy," growled Roxanne. "I'm not trying to make you to do anything. But you need to face the facts Winters, you're in Slytherin and that's your house, your home." "Don't remind me," grumbled Roxanne. "I guess Potter has told you about us then," said a boy called Allen Pucey, who was sitting beside Pansy. Roxanne didn't reply. "You'll make real friends in Slytherin," said Malfoy. "Who says I'm going to hang out with people like you?" The people around her laughed. "You are a person like us Roxanne!" said Pansy, shrieking with laughter. "I'm not! I'd rather die than be like you," she snapped. "Then prepare to face death," said Malfoy coolly, pouring thick gravy over his baked potatoes. Roxanne knew practically everybody in the hall was staring at her and half of them talking about her. But she wasn't surprised, she had expected way more than this. Like people shouting to Dumbledore, "a Malfoy I can live with, but a Winters?" She stood up and walked out of the hall the way Harry had gone, feeling hundreds of gazes burning into her back like lasers. She reached the Gryffindor tower and saw Harry sitting down next to an empty portrait. "Harry?" Roxanne whispered apprehensively. He lifted up his head, caught sight of Roxanne and smiled weakly. Roxanne sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't even get to say..." she mumbled, tears landing on Harry's cloak. "Just promise me one thing." "Anything." "Don't make friends with Malfoy. Don't...don't even speak to him," said Harry, his voice wavering. "Of course not." "Are you wanting to enter?" a voice asked from beside them. They looked up and saw the Fat Lady back in her portrait. She smoothed down her pink, satin dress over her plump belly and waited patiently for the password. "Er...I've forgotten," said Harry grumpily, "they've made the passwords into sentences now for safety reasons." "No need to be so sarcastic. We don't want another repeat of third year," sniffed the Fat Lady. Harry's face changed to anger, "he wasn't in there to hurt anyone!" "I know that now dear, but still. If he could get in someone else could as well." "I know it now. Metus metuas et metuas solus," he said to the Fat Lady. "That's Latin," said Roxanne, "it means dread fear and fear only." Harry remembered what Lupin had said when Harry had asked why he hadn't let him face the Bogart in class, "that suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Harry."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Slytherin Common Room  
  
Roxanne was about to follow Harry in when the Fat Lady stopped her. "I'm sorry love but you're not allowed in here," she said, almost remorsefully. "Oh...ok. See you later, Harry," she muttered. She left without another word, dreading sleeping in the Slytherin Tower. On the way down the stairs leading to the Gryffindor Tower she bumped into a boy and nearly fell back. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" said the boy. It was Mark Evans. "No problem." "Ok well...I'll see you around then," he said cheerfully. Roxanne walked a bit more before realising she didn't know where the Slytherin Tower was. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, she met some seventh years on the third staircase. "Look, its that Winters girl," said one beefy boy with no neck. "You look lost," said a girl with strawberry blonde hair. "I am." "Follow us," the blonde-haired girl said. Roxanne nodded and walked behind the small group of Slytherins. Some of the portraits whispered and pointed while they went through corridors, behind tapestries and hidden doors. They were going deeper and deeper underneath the school. They reached a stretch of bare, damp stonewall. "Diaboli ad portas," said the chubby boy. 'Devil at the gates...What a weird password,' thought Roxanne.  
A stone door concealed in the wall slid open. The seventh years marched through it and Roxanne followed. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stonewalls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs, deep in conversation. "The sixth years mostly sit over there," said the girl, pointing to a large part of the common room. As she said that a blonde boy turned his head and grinned widely. "Come here Roxanne! Make yourself at home," called Malfoy, a look of deep satisfaction on his pointy face. Forgetting what she had promised Harry, she walked over to the group of Slytherins and sat down as far away from the rest as possible. Malfoy was sitting next to Pansy with his arm around her shoulder. Goyle was staring into a slightly smaller fire than what Roxanne had seen. It had great, fanged snakes carved into the mantelpiece and the flames were a dull purple. "Roxanne, this is Marilee Deville," said Malfoy, pointing to a pretty, black girl, "Leila Murphy." He indicated to a scrawny girl with thick brown hair, making him look much like a broomstick. "Kacia Smith." An oriental looking girl. "Millicent Bulstrode." She looked like she was related to Goyle. "And Brontë Adaway." He pointed to a boy with a tanned but skeletal face and very high cheekbones. "They're all in sixth year. These two," he said, pointing to two boys in the corner, "are in fifth. Malcolm Baddock." A very short, brown-haired boy. "And Graham Pritchard." Indicating a lanky boy with black hair to his shoulders, who was pouring over a small book. "This is Roxanne Winters," said Malfoy with emphasis. They all smiled and nodded. Roxanne gave Malfoy a dark look. Graham looked up from his book. Roxanne noticed the name, Top 100 Feared Names Of The 1990's. "Your name is third," said Graham, holding up the book, "mines not even in here," he added disappointedly. "That's a good thing, you idiot," muttered Roxanne. He shrugged and went back to reading the book. "So now you've met the gang. I'm off to bed," said Malfoy, "show her to your dorm," he whispered into Pansy's ear. He kissed her on the cheek, got up and left. "Come on," said Pansy. Roxanne followed her out of the common room and up a flight of stairs. Their dormitory was painted indigo and was very gothic. The four-poster beds were made of dark mahogany and each had a different animal on the heads. Secretly, Roxanne really liked the look of it. "You sleep here, below Kacia," said Pansy, pointing to the bunk in the far corner. The head was a tiger, its mouth opened in a roar. Her belongings were on her bed and she spent fifteen minutes sorting it out and putting her clothes in the chest of drawers. She slept better than she had for ages, which worried her terribly.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Newfound Relative  
  
As he put on his uniform, Harry wondered how Roxanne was. He imagined himself putting on a Hogwarts jumper with a Slytherin crest instead if a Gryffindor one. He shivered and went down to have breakfast. Just as he entered the Great Hall Roxanne ran towards him and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Was it that bad?" joked Harry. "Worse," she said with a muffled voice as she buried her head into Harry's jumper. "Come on, lets go ask Professor Dumbledore if you can sit with us," said Harry. They walked up to the teachers' table and Harry was instantly greeted warmly. "Hello Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. He looked considerably older and more wrinkles showed themselves as he smiled gently. "Hi Professor. I was just wondering if Roxanne could sit with us at the Gryffindor?" he asked, dreading a negative answer. Dumbledore smiled up at Roxanne, which made her feel much better. "Of course you may! But when it comes to awarding the House Cup you have to sit in your rightful house," he said gravely. 'Rightful house.' Those two words echoed through Roxanne's mind as she walked back to the Gryffindor table. The second she sat down Malfoy, Pansy and Goyle marched over. "What are you doing?" "Sitting with my boyfriend," replied Roxanne, beaming at Harry. "Boyfriend?" Pansy sneered, "what a weird couple." "The 'boy who lived'," said Malfoy scathingly, "with the daughter of the couple who helped murder his parents. Very weird indeed. Well, see you in class, Roxanne," he said, enjoying the shocked look on both their faces. "W-what was he on about?" asked Harry, turning to Roxanne. She had a fearful look on her face. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were speechless. Neville look as though he'd rather be anywhere else but here. A bell rang through the hall informing the students to go to their first class. Roxanne let out a tiny "eep!" and she ran to her next class, Herbology. She saw Malfoy and marched into him. He grinned at her but him grin faded when he saw the incensed expression on Roxanne's face. He opened his mouth to speak but before any sound came out Roxanne slapped him hard across the cheek. "OW! What in the hell was that for?" he yelled. "You had no right to tell him that, you prick!" she screamed at him. "Don't you dare slap my boyfriend!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson. "He bloody well deserved it!" "He had to know some time, Roxanne," muttered Malfoy, rubbing his red cheek. "I know that! But the last person I wanted to tell him was you! And now..." tears appeared in her eyes, "and now he'll hate me." "Settle down class, settle down," said Professor Sprout, "today we're going to study Dye-Desires. Who knows what's so special about this little plant?" she asked, holding up a basic, dark purple flower with little purple leaves on the indigo stem. "Kacia?" "It changes to the viewer's favourite colour. So no one knows what it really looks like when nobody is around," said Kacia, "its green to me." "Very good. What else? Roxanne?" "Some of the chemicals in it are the same found in Metamorphmagus' blood," said Roxanne monotonously. "Excellent! Now we're going to extract that chemical because you will be using it in Potions," explained Professor Sprout. They all walked back into the castle holding small bottles of liquid. Roxanne's saw everyone else carry violet liquid but everyone else saw different colours. Malfoy saw red and Pansy's was pink. As Roxanne entered the Potions class she saw Harry sitting near the back. She felt suddenly sick and wished she didn't have this class. She didn't know whether to sit near him or away from him. Luckily, Hermione asked her to work next to her. "I trust you all have your Dye-Desire liquid?" asked Snape, talking to the Slytherins. They mumbled affirmatively. "Now I'm afraid, you have to find a Gryffindor partner," said Snape, a smirk playing on his lips. Roxanne immediately looked at Hermione. She grinned and nodded. Apart from them, no one else moved. "Really, do I have to spoon feed you lot?" Snape barked at the Gryffindors. He began pairing people up himself. "Weasley with Malfoy. Parkinson with Brown." They both groaned loudly and moved together most reluctantly. "Potter...hmm," said Snape, sneering, "with Winters I think." Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes Miss Granger?" said Snape, rolling his eyes. "Roxanne's already with me sir!" "Are you the teacher here, Granger?" Hermione shook her head, blushing. "Well then, what I say goes. Winters with Potter, now! And Granger, you can go with Miss Bulstrode." Hermione muttered something under her breath and moved her stuff next to Millicent, who had a frightfully happy look on her burly face. Harry stared at Roxanne inquisitively as she put her equipment on his table. She ignored his curious gaze and started lighting a fire. But after five minutes she got annoyed. She dropped the chameleon eyeball she had in her hand and turned to face him. "Is it true?" he said purely. "Yes – but I don't even know the story. I don't even know how," she said darkly, throwing the eyeball into the bubbling cauldron fiercely. "Why not?" "I was never told and I didn't want to find out," she muttered, adding the Dye-Desire fluid. The contents of the cauldron hissed and turned a striking shade of purple. "As you all should know, everybody will see the potion a different colour. That means I can't tell you if its right by looking at it," said Snape, "but it is right if it's bubbling and is very thin. Unlike Longbottom's here," he said, peering over Neville's cauldron. He was with Leila Murphy who was sitting on her stool not lifting a finger. "What do you call this?" snarled Snape. "M-metamorphing potion. Sir," said Neville, sweat pouring down his face. "No Longbottom. This is some deplorable concoction nothing near what I asked you to do. Its not bubbling and its thick. Somewhat like its maker," he added, leering at Neville. Leila laughed, as did many other Slytherins. "Leila, I'm sure you're more than capable to fix this mess." "That's the reason my parents – if you'd even call them parents – are in Azkaban. They could be dead for all I know...or care," said Roxanne, avoiding Harry's gaze. "How come they were never mentioned?" "Because most people thought they didn't have much to do with it. But they obviously didn't know the whole story." She looked up at him, expecting to see an angry face glaring back at her. But to her relief Harry just looked slightly confused. "You're not mad at me...are you?" "Of course not! It's not your fault," he said, adding powdered bezoar horn. Snape walked up to their cauldron, examined it and walked away. "Ha! He couldn't find anything wrong with it!" exclaimed Harry, punching the air.  
  
After Potions they made their way to the Hall to have lunch. Neville was already sitting at their usual place next to another boy whom Harry did not know. "Hey guys! This is Mark, Mark Evans," said Neville. "Hi," they all said to him. "Evans?" repeated Harry. That was his mother's name before she married his father...in fact, the boy even looked like her! "Wasn't Evans your mother's maiden name?" said Hermione. "Yeah...yeah it was. Tell me, did you ever know a woman called Lily Evans?" he asked Mark, "she married James Potter. And...and she was muggle-born." "Lily...yeah I do. She was my granddad's brother's son's daughter. So that would make her my auntie," a look of dawning comprehension crossed his face, "so that makes you my cousin!" "Wow! Dumbledore said I had no other relatives!" said Harry. He had relatives! No more being alone in his godfather's house! But what of they didn't want him? "Aw cool! My mum said she always wanted to know more about our family tree. Wait 'til I tell her we're related to you!" said Mark excitedly. "So you have a family?" asked Ron. "Just my mum. I didn't have any brothers and sisters and my dad left when I was three and never heard from him again. He was a wizard and my mum's a muggle. I'd never heard of the magical world until last May!" "You've both got exactly the same eyes," Roxanne pointed out.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Trouble in Hogsmeade  
  
The bell rang again and Harry and Roxanne separated. She had Defence Against the Dark Arts and he had Charms. Inside the classroom the teacher was sitting behind the desk. "Could you all please sit alphabetically by your first names as I have a really bad short term memory and I would hate to forget all your names. You can change after the first few weeks," she said. She was very tall and slim and wore a plain; figure hugging black dress and a brown hat. She looked very young. Her dark blue eyes showed warmth behind her glasses. Pansy sat on Roxanne's left while a boy sat at her right. "Thank you! Now, my name is Professor Scota. I used to go to this school when I was younger. I left in my fifth year and moved to Southern Ireland. Anyone in here from Ireland?" A few people put their hands up, including Roxanne. Professor Scota beamed at them. She then cleared her throat and looked very serious. "For the next month or so, Professor Dumbledore as asked me to teach you things to you should have learned in fifth year. I heard the last teacher was somewhat inadequate," she added delicately. "If you mean inadequate as in crap then yeah, she was!" said Marilee. Everybody laughed, even Professor Scota. "What house were you in when you were here?" asked Malfoy. "Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat took about five minutes to decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," she said, chortling at the embarrassing memory. "Anyway – as I was saying. We are going to practise duelling for a while, as due to certain events it is the law to know how to duel," she said, frowning. "But lets hope you never have to use such skills." "Please pair up with someone you think is as educated as you at this." Malfoy stood next to Roxanne, smirking at her. "Would you leave me alone?" she hissed. "Everybody have a partner? Good..." Professor Scota evidently was a very skilled dueller and the students left the class as they had entered. No burn marks, cuts or bruises – but their heads were full of knowledge they had never known before. Roxanne checked her timetable and nearly squealed with delight as she saw the next lesson. Care of Magical Creatures. Not only did she love learning about animals but also they were with the Gryffindors. "Hullo Roxanne," said Ron and Hermione as they made their way down to Hagrid's hut. "I can't believe this oaf is still teaching," said Malfoy loudly. "What you gonna do? Tell you dad?" sneered Ron. "Unless you want a red face to match your hair, Weasley, I'd shut up with I were you," he said. Ron opened his mouth to retort but Hagrid interrupted. "Follow me!" Hagrid bellowed. They walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight. The class gasped as they all caught sight of three small creatures spitting fire inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood. Harry recognised it as the place he had seen the Hungarian Horntail in fourth year. "Oh Hagrid," Hermione moaned softly. The creatures were dragons, about five feet tall and hissing viciously. There was a silvery blue one with long pointed horns who was simply staring at everyone. A scarlet one with a fringe of glinting gold spikes around its pointy face and a dark green one with a long, spiky tail. They were all harnessed securely to the fence but the class still surged backwards a metre or two. But unlike the rest of the class, Roxanne found them magical and breathtaking. "That silver one there is a Swedish Short-Snout, then the red one's a Chinese Fireball and the Emerald Hibernian," said Hagrid, bursting with pride. "And I thought the Hippogriffs were bad," muttered Malfoy. "Can I touch one, Hagrid?" pleaded Roxanne. "If ye know how to," said Hagrid, happy that someone shared his love for dragons. Hagrid climbed over the fence and walked towards the smallest one, the Swedish Short-Snout. It looked up at him audaciously but didn't squirm as Hagrid picked it up like you would a snake. He brought it towards Roxanne who was the only pupil near the fence. "Ye can stroke it. These ones are tame – compared to the wilduns," he added. Roxanne reached out a shaking hand and stroked the dragons silver head. It growled softly as if purring and grey smoke poured out of its nostrils. Once they saw Roxanne do this, a few more students walked up to the fence. But Malfoy was the first to stroke a dragon, the Emerald Hibernian. He grinned when the dragon nuzzled his hand affectionately but quickly changed his happy expression when he saw his fellow Slytherins gawping at him. "The Chinese Fireball and the Swedish two are girls and the Hibernian one's a feller." "They're quite cute really. In a weird sorta way," said Ron as he stroked the Chinese Fireball, who's scales were nearly the same colour as his hair.  
  
"There gonna be the new Hogwarts guards!" said Hagrid, "but Dumbledore said we could study 'em for a bit. They need names though. Roxanne, would ye like to name 'em?" "Yeah!" said Roxanne ecstatically. She knew what names to call them straight away. It was like when you plan what you're going to call your children. "I think the red one should be called Orinda, the silvery one Kaida and the green one Varden." Roxanne's happy mood continued for the rest of the day. In fact, apart from a few nasty remarks from a Hufflepuff and a younger Slytherin, the week went very smoothly. She was going to Hogsmeade with Harry and the gang that Saturday. She met up with them outside the Fat Lady's portrait. When they reached Hogsmeade they went into Honeydukes first. They came out with bags of sweets and then went into the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. "Mmm, Chocolate Butterbeer. Seven please," said Roxanne to Madam Rosmerta. Mark helped her carry then back to their table and they sat down.  
  
"So, Roxanne. How have things been in Slytherin?" asked Ginny, saying the thing everybody wanted to ask. Roxanne didn't answer for a few seconds, she was thinking of a story. "Its not that bad. I'm a loner – but hey, it's better than hanging out with them." That was far from the truth. She had been talking with the Slytherins quite a lot. She couldn't help it; they didn't seem all that bad. They just had a really bad reputation, which was unfair. "Just tell me if they're giving you any crap. I wanna good reason to smash Malfoy to pulp," said Ron, strangling the air. A sudden breeze blew in, ruffling everybody's hair. Harry glanced over to whom had entered. 'Oh no...' he thought as Cho and two friends walked in. "You get the drinks, I've got to talk to someone," Cho said to her two friends. Harry felt himself sink deeper into his chair. "Hi Harry. 'Em...can I speak to you a moment? Alone," she said to him. "Yeah...sure," he mumbled in reply. He brought his tankard over to a table in the far corner. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I expected more from you because...well because you had survived and Cedric didn't. And when you didn't do certain stuff or talk about certain things I just felt very disappointed and...well I'm sorry." She gazed at Harry with those soft hazel eyes, waiting for a reply. What Cho had just said didn't sink in, but another realisation did – he still had feelings for Cho Chang. "That's ok. I wasn't really ready for a relationship then. I was too immature," he admitted, laughing awkwardly. "So, I was kinda wondering if maybe...maybe you wanted to try again?" she said, her voice barely audible. "Well I'm already going out with...'em...Roxanne," he said, forgetting her name for a second. "Roxanne Winters?" she repeated, shocked. Harry nodded, fidgeting nervously. "B-but you do know about her?" "Yes. But she's not like her family," said Harry. Cho looked quite angry. "How long?" "Nearly two weeks now," he said, raising his eyebrow. Was Cho jealous? "Oh...ok. Fine," she muttered. She stood up and put her chair under the table. "I still really like you Harry," she said softly. Then she walked back to her friends. "What was that about?" asked Ron. "She just wanted to say sorry for last year," replied Harry. He could feel Roxanne staring at him. Out of all the things he had told her, he had never even mentioned Cho. Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. She had seen Harry look at her. "Who was she?" Roxanne asked finally. "She's on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was just asking who's our new chaser," lied Harry. Ron frowned. What did Harry have to hide? Before they left the Three Broomsticks, Ron and Hermione dragged Harry into a corner and bombarded him with questions. "Did she ask you out?" "Do you still like her?"  
  
"Did you tell Roxanne about her?" "Did she mention Cedric, again?" "Yes, yes, no, yes," said Harry, sighing deeply. "She talked about Ced –" "You still like her?" interrupted Hermione, thunderstruck. Harry rolled his eyes. "Its really none of your business." "Yes it is. We're your friends, Harry. Who else would you ask for advice?" "What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Harry. "Oh...I didn't mean it like that. I meant in school," explained Hermione. 'Don't you dare go into a feeling-sorry-for-yourself mood again,' thought Hermione. "But you do like Roxanne don't you?" asked Ron. "Yes! A lot." "You need to tell her that you used to go out with her." "I will, don't worry," muttered Harry.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Gryffindor versus Slytherin  
  
When Harry told Roxanne about Cho later that evening in the Library, she didn't mind. "I'm just amazed you've only been out with one person. I thought I would have to beat girls off of you!" was all she said as she untangled her hair from Ebony's claws. Harry felt a great weight lift off his shoulders. He suddenly felt some talons dig into his shoulders. He looked up and saw Hedwig. She had a note in her beak. He opened it and read. "I've been made captain!" he said suddenly. "Really? Wow!" "Excellent...we're playing Slytherin tomorrow." "Oh yeah...that's what I was meaning to tell you," said Roxanne, running her hand through her hair. "Because one of Slytherin's Chasers has left...I was asked to take his place and I couldn't refuse." "I'm gonna be playing against you?" Roxanne nodded meekly. "Well you better wear extra padded trousers," he said. "Why?" "Because you're gonna get your butt kicked!" he said smugly. "Whatever!" said Roxanne, giving him a soft slap across the head. "Its true actually," said Ron, entering the Library. "You two are so full of yourselves!" Ron started doing a war dance around with Roxanne singing,  
We're gonna win!  
We're gonna win!  
We're gonna beat Slytherin,  
We're gonna win! Then Harry started singing 'Weasley is our King' at the top of his voice.  
  
"Get out! Get out! Get out!" screeched Madam Pince, charming their quills and books to chase them out of the library.  
  
The next day Harry felt that familiar fluttery feeling as he made his way down to the Great Hall. He was glad he was a Seeker, which meant he wouldn't have to come into contact with Roxanne.  
  
In the Slytherin changing rooms, Malfoy introduced Roxanne to the team. Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode were the Beaters. He didn't say why Crabbe wasn't at school but Millicent was the sub so they had to use her. Montague was the captain and a Chaser, as was Pucey. A lad called Bletchley was the Keeper. As Roxanne walked out of the changing rooms her stomach lurched as she saw Ron and Harry a few metres away from her. Ron grinned and pointed at her and then tapped his hip. Roxanne took this as a 'we're-gonna-kick-your- ass' gesture. She stuck her tongue out at him and gripped her own Nimbus 2001 her aunty had bought her last Christmas even harder. Lee Gordan had left school and now his younger brother who was in third year, (Ravenclaw) Jedd, was doing the commentating. "Good morning people!" he boomed down the microphone, "better inform you of the new players. On Gryffindor their captain, Angelina Johnson sadly left. But their Seeker, Potter, has taken her place!" He stopped to wait for the Gryffindor's to stop cheering. "The new Chaser are Berenice Tawford in fifth year –" There were loads of screams from the Gryffindor girls. "And new Beater is Neville Longbottom in sixth year!" "We're sure to win now!" said Malfoy loudly, clapping along with the rest. "Shut up," Roxanne said to him. Jedd continued, "On the Slytherin team, their new temporary sub, Bulstrode, will be taking Goyle's place as a Beater. And their new Chaser, Roxanne Winters!" The Slytherin crowd yelled and applauded. "Captains shake hands," ordered the referee, Madam Hooch, as Harry and Montague reached each other. Harry remembered seeing the opposite team always trying to hurt the other person's hand when shaking. He attempted this but Montague's hands seemed to be made of steel. "Mount your brooms..." Madam Hooch placed the whistle on her mouth and blew. The balls were released and fourteen players shot upwards. Harry was too busy watching Roxanne to see how good she was on her broom to check which way the Snitch went. "And they're off! Tawford with the Quaffle...passes to Bell who passes to Ginny Weasley – what an amazing block by Winters! She passes to Pucey...passes it back to Winters – she's going to score! No! Excellent save by Ron Weasley!" Ron, grinning proudly, through the Quaffle back to his sister. "I'll get you next time," Roxanne shouted to him, winking. "Weasley to Bell...passes it to Tawford – watch out for that Bludger!" Goyle had hit a Bludger with all his might to Berenice. It hit her full on in the face – she managed to stay on her bloom but she couldn't see for a few minutes. "That looked painful. But it was fair and square... Slytherin's in possession of the Quaffle...Montague to Winters, avoids a Bludger from Sloper – YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" As he had failed hitting Roxanne with a Bludger, Sloper attempted to hit her with his bat. He even missed that but still whacked the Quaffle out of her grip. "Penalty to Slytherin, Roxanne puts it away no problem. This is gonna be a long match, folks!" Jedd added cheerfully. Meantime, Harry was getting annoyed with Malfoy always behind him. "Can't you look somewhere else?" he snapped. "Can't bare the fact that your girlfriend's beating you?" he sneered. Not knowing how to answer this, Harry sped of to the opposite side of the pitch. "Weasley to Tawford, I think she's ok now – Tawford passes it back to Weasley. Dives around Keeper Bletchley – my she's good on a broom! GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" Cheers from three houses fill the air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. "Excellent goal, Ginny!" Roxanne shouted to her. "OI WINTERS! You're on the Slytherin team! No cheering on the Gryffindors!" Montague yelled at her. "I was just complementing a friend!" she shouted back. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath. After half an hour the score was Gryffindor fifty and Slytherin sixty. Harry was furious; he could not lose his first game as captain! But there was no sign of the Snitch and Malfoy had obviously been practising. "Winters to Montague...to Pucey – wait a minute – was that the Snitch?" There was a murmur of excitement from the crowd. But Harry had already seen the Snitch. Unbeknown to Roxanne, it was floating around the end of her broom. Harry zoomed towards her, followed by Malfoy. She looked at him confused and then glanced at her broom. Automatically, she smacked the Snitch with the end of her broom so it flew off to the other side of the pitch and disappeared. Harry stared at her dumbfounded. The other three houses hissed loudly. "'Er...according to Professor McGonagall that's not against the rules...let's continue shall we?" said Jedd, clearly angry too. "Well done Roxanne!" said Malfoy and the other team members. Harry scowled and flew off to where he saw the Snitch fly. "Gryffindor in possession. Weasley to Bell...Montague's coming up behind her. Come on Gryffindor!" Jedd bellowed, "She throws it...Bletchly dives, misses – IT'S A GOAL!" Malfoy cursed. "So its sixty all! Winters to Montague to Pucey to – Ginny Weasley has it! She passes to – Winters takes it again," he muttered in a bored voice, "passes Weasley, passes Bell. Throws to Montague – gets hit hard in the face by a Bludger from Longbottom, hope it broke his nose – only joking Professor – Montague drops the Quaffle. Tawford grabs it – what are the Seekers doing?" Harry was racing towards the stands were the Ravenclaws were watching. They all gasped and ducked. The Snitch raced in between their legs and out the other side, with Harry hot on pursuit, followed by Malfoy. Harry reached out his hand – it was so close! All the other players had stopped to watch this go on. Except for Roxanne. She took the Quaffle straight out of Tawford's hands and raced to the goal. "The Snitch just an inch from Harry's hand. What? Oh...a goal to Slytherin," he said bluntly, "must have missed that. Sorry Professor." This snapped the other players out of their trances. Just as Pucey threw the Quaffle to Roxanne, the audience erupted into applause and screams. Harry had caught the Snitch. Without thinking, Roxanne threw down the Quaffle angrily and sped off towards the changing room indignantly.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Realisation  
  
"What a fluke," muttered Malfoy as he stormed into the changing rooms. "If everybody had been paying attention instead of staring at the Seekers we would have got a better score!" said Roxanne snappishly. "Well you should have hit the Snitch to Malfoy instead of whacking it to the other side of the PITCH!" Montague yelled at her. "Don't have a go at her! She scored five of the six goals!" Malfoy shouted back, standing in between Roxanne and Montague. "Sticking up for Winters, Malfoy? You're perfect together. Both in the same league," taunted Montague. "What do you mean by that?" asked Malfoy impudently. He stepped closer to Montague, who was easily a foot taller than him. "I mean," said Montague, leaning so close to Malfoy their noses were a few inches apart, "you would suit each other because both your families are in Azkaban." Malfoy swore loudly at Montague and jumped on him. "Get off you idiot!" cried Roxanne, attempting to pull Malfoy off. But he was much stronger than her. He thumped Montague in the stomach but Montague retaliated by hitting Draco's broom across his head. The broom snapped in two and Malfoy fell to the ground. Montague stepped over him to hit him again but Roxanne stood over him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said. He stared at her questioningly. "Because not only is he the only good Seeker in Slytherin, but he has most of the Slytherins on his side." Montague considered this and backed away. He stormed out of the tent nearly knocking Snape over. "Sorry sir," he grumbled before stomping off. Snape smoothed the front of his robe and looked at the team with disgust. "Do you know," he said slowly, pacing the room, "what it's like to watch my team lose against such an easy and pathetic rival such as the Gryffindors? The loss of yet another match is painful enough but to see all the other houses celebrating it is torturing." "We tried the best we could," muttered Malfoy, now off the floor. His blonde hair was stained red but he ignored it bravely. "Obviously not. Roxanne, how come it took you a whole minute to realise the Snitch was beside your ankles?" "I was too busy scoring goals, sir," she replied, straining to keep her voice calm. Snape rolled his eyes, "its not that hard to notice. It glows gold and has glittering silver wings. Are you blind?" Roxanne gathered her stuff and ran out of the tent. She wasn't going to take that, especially from Snape. Before she reached the castle she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with Malfoy. "Just wanted to say thanks for stopping Montague. Though I could a handled it," he added briskly. Roxanne grinned. "I'm sure. And thanks for sticking up for me." "No problem. He's such an idiot, and you were the man – I mean woman of the match. Potter just got lucky," he said spitefully. "He's a very good Seeker, Draco. It's not just luck," said Roxanne, still smiling. "Yeah well...I really don't get what you see in him." "Of course you wouldn't. You don't know him and you're a boy." "Seems like a big-headed show off to me," he muttered. "He didn't ask to be famous," snapped Roxanne, getting angry now. "And the Daily Prophet do make up half of it most of the time." Malfoy shuffled about uncomfortably. "You've got to get to know a person before you judge them, Draco. You don't, that's what's your problem." She walked back to her dorm, leaving Malfoy stare after her, full of mixed emotions.  
  
Roxanne wasn't mad with Harry, she was just a bit miffed. She didn't show it though. Apart from when Peeves threw a few hockey sticks at her. Fortunately, they didn't hurt her much but her ego was very bruised. She sent curse after curse at him until Ron managed to stop her and a few Hufflepuffs threatened to report her. Two months went by and Roxanne's birthday was dawning. November the second. Professor Dumbledore said at the Halloween feast that to raise everyone's spirits they would hold a Fancy Dress Christmas Ball and a disco in June. Roxanne had nothing planned for her birthday apart from winning the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. On her birthday she was amazed by all the presents and cards she was given. Mr and Mrs Weasley sent her a box of luxury chocolates; Ron gave her a special seat that you place on your broom to make riding more comfortable. Hermione gave her a book called The Encyclopaedia on Dragons. Ginny gave her some candy and Neville gave her a purple scarf. A few more people gave her presents, including many Slytherins. Kacia Smith gave her a black, netted top and Leila Murphy bought her a statue of a horse much like a Thestral but with skin. But none of this prepared her for what she got from Malfoy. He walked up to her in the common room and gave her two parcels without saying anything. In one was a gorgeous black, satin dress. "Wow!" whispered Roxanne, totally in awe as she gazed at the detailed red roses that climbed up the skirt bit and the bodice. It was very low cut and had flared sleeves. "Draco this is...wow..." she said, utterly speechless. "Open the other one," he said plainly. She placed the dress down gently and began unwrapping the other one. Several people jumped as she squealed with delight. There lying on her lap was a Thunderbolt! The new and improved version of a Firebolt! She turned it over and saw the word Thunderbolt etched into the mahogany. It glowed blue and underneath it was a little lightening bolt symbol. She felt a sudden jolt of guiltiness as the lightening bolt reminded her of Harry. "These are amazing, Draco. But I can't accept this," she said, holding out the elegant broom. "Why not?" "I just can't," she muttered sadly, placing the broom back in the box. "Is it because of Harry?" "No...well yes. I promised him I wouldn't talk to you," she said, looking away as he sat down next to her. "He's doesn't own you. You can talk to whoever you want," he said. "You don't understand, he hates your guts." "Well I hate his," he muttered defiantly. "Why though? What did he ever do to you? Before putting your father in Azkaban." Malfoy didn't answer. "You don't have a reason do you?" said Roxanne loudly. "I do! In first year he had everybody's attention all the time, got into the Quidditch team, told me to get lost when he didn't even know me and was loved because he faced You-Know-Who. Do you know how many times I've had to face him?" he said, his face calm but his eyes looked like a storm. "Then in second year he made that entrance with his stupid car. In third he...he just continued being a bighead. In fourth he got into the stupid Triwizard competition. And they kept him in! That was total bullshit what Dumbledore said about not being allowed to get out of the competition. Of course you can! And in fifth he always started the fights! I bet he didn't tell you that did he?" he didn't wait for Roxanne's answer, which was 'no' anyway. "And now in sixth year he mocked me about my father twice and he's going out with the only girl I've ever liked," he finished. Roxanne opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. "But you did say horrible things about Ron and Hermione," she said quietly, pretending she didn't hear the last bit. "They deserved it," he muttered sourly, "always started it. Just because of my family they assume I'm as bad." "I know how you feel." "Really? Have you had to talk to You-Know-Who and listen to him discussing and planning murders with my father?" "No, but you did give yourself that reputation. Like when you said to Harry and Ron you wished you knew who Slytherin's heir was so you could help–" she stopped, realising what she had just said. "I don't remember saying it to Ron and Harry. I said it to Crabbe and Goyle but –they were acting really weird..." "They're weird anyway. Well Goyle is but I don't know Crabbe." "And I only said most of it so I didn't look soft." He turned slightly so he was face to face with Roxanne. "You're too good for Harry." "Harry needs someone like me. He needs someone he can turn to. Don't you think he's been through enough already?" she said questioningly. "But he doesn't treat you with what you deserve! He barely talks to you and I have never seen him hug you without you having to hug him first," he said truly. "What, were you spying on me or something?" Malfoy smirked. "Not really." His smile vanished and he looked gloomy. "I was really hoping you'd wear that dress when I took you to the Ball. But I'm not." "I do like you Draco, but I'm with Harry," she said. She was about to say 'but not in that way.' But that would be lying. She did really like Malfoy, very much. "Anyway, aren't you with Pansy?" "Yeah but I don't really like her. She's annoying. If you said yes I would have dumped her like that," he muttered glumly, snapping his fingers.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." "Take the broom, I bought it for you and I don't want it back," he said, standing up. Before she knew what she was doing, Roxanne leaned forward and hugged Malfoy tightly. Partially out of sympathy but mostly because she wanted to know what it would be like. He buried his head into her black hair and enjoyed those few moments of bliss. "Thanks for the presents. Goodnight," she whispered, and then she went to her dorm. "Goodnight," he whispered back, feeling completely heartbroken.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Christmas Dance  
  
Obviously, Roxanne and Harry were going to the Fancy Dress Ball together on Boxing Day. Ron and Ginny had gotten into an argument about whom Ginny should go with. "Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you decide who I can go out with!" "I just don't want you getting hurt!" replied Ron, his ears going red. "Who are you going with anyway?" "Mark Evans," she said smugly. "Oh...well he's ok." Ginny grinned and hugged her brother. "I know you're just looking out for me. But I'm a big girl now!" "Who are you going with, Ron?" asked Harry curiously. "Dunno," he muttered, his ears going even redder. "How about Hermione?" suggested Roxanne "Me go out with Hermione? I don't think so," he said. "Why not? Just as friends." "It would be weird," he said, his eyes darting about the Library. "Fine, it was just an idea. How about Lavender or Parvati or–" "I don't like any of them!" "Be difficult then," muttered Roxanne defeated, falling back onto a chair. "Anyway, Hermione's probably going out with someone." Just then Hermione walked in carrying about five books. Roxanne ran up to her. "Are you going to the dance with anyone?" "Yeah, Neville asked me this morning," she said, staring blankly at Roxanne's disappointed face. "Its just Ron's got no one to go with," explained Harry. "Oh god! You lot are so lazy! I'm going to ask Berenice Tawford for you," said Roxanne, walking out of the Library. She heard Ron run after her but she found Berenice before Ron caught up to Roxanne. "Hey Berenice," said Roxanne, sliding up beside her. "'Er...hi," she replied, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you going to the dance with anyone?" Roxanne said again. "No..." she answered slowly. "Will you go with Ron?" Just then Ron ran down the stairs and stopped in horror as he saw Roxanne talking with Berenice. Berenice didn't notice him. "'Em...yeah, ok," she said, blushing slightly. Roxanne grinned at her and jogged over to Ron. "She said yes." "Really? Cool," said Ron, a smile spreading across his face. He caught sight if Berenice, she gave him a little wave and walked off with her giggling friends.  
  
As it was a fancy dress dance people had to dress up. There was no theme but there were a couple of competitions going. For most unusual costume, for most well designed, etc. it took Roxanne a long while to decide whether to wear the magnificent dress Malfoy had gotten her or not. In the end she realised she had no other posh clothes so she did wear the dress. It fitted like a glove. She curled her hair and made her eyes from dramatic with dark makeup. She also wore a black velvet choker with a ruby dangling from it. She met up with Harry outside the Fat Lady's portrait. He was just wearing a tux, like many boys were. Hermione was wearing a very Victorian style dress. It was very wide and the top bit was a corset. Ginny dressed up like Catwoman. She wore a very figure hugging catsuit and stiletto boots along with cat ears, whiskers and a tail that was charmed to move like it was real. It was only fifth, sixth and seventh going to the Ball but it was still quite full. It was decorated wonderfully and little Faeries sung lights above their heads. Roxanne nearly had a fit when she found out her favourite band, Coffin Crew, were playing along with the Weird Sisters. Coffin Crew got their name from the fact that two of the five members were (controlled) vampires. Roxanne taught Harry how to dance properly and they enjoyed the evening very much. Many people complemented Roxanne on her beautiful dress. And after and hour or so Hermione ended up having to loosen the ribbons on her corset. After all the Butterbeer, Rockshandy and other alcapops, Roxanne had to go to the little girls room. On her way out she saw Malfoy. He asked her to dance and she couldn't refuse. Her favourite song (Midnight Mayhem) was on. Of course the fear of Harry catching her did worry her, but once she was in Malfoy's arms that thought melted away. "You're a very good dancer," she said, "or maybe that's just the alcapops talking." "Probably," he said, laughing. After that song ended Roxanne said goodbye reluctantly. When she got back to their small group Harry wasn't there. "You spent a long time in the bathroom!" said Ron. "It's a girl thing," she said, winking. "Where's Harry?" "'Um...toilets," Ron said quickly, a little too quickly. "Ok, I guess I'll just have another dr–" she cut off mid sentence. She had seen Harry, dancing with Cho. Cho was wearing a silver boob-tube and plastic-looking, tight trousers. Obviously she had dressed up as someone from the future. Usually Roxanne wouldn't have been annoyed about this, but the fact that Harry hadn't asked her was what made her angry. Even though she didn't ask Harry to dance with Malfoy... She noticed Hermione and Ginny looking at her curiously. "What?" "Nothing," said Ginny curtly, looking away. Hermione coughed quietly like she wanted to say something but wanted permission. The song ended and Harry game back, a large grin on his face. He saw Roxanne who was trying to hide the look of disgust and his smile flickered.  
  
"Shall I buy you a Rockshandy?" he asked her. She shrugged moodily. "Ok, I will then. Two Rockshandy's please," he said to the barman. When Hermione, Ron and Ginny had left to dance Harry grabbed Roxanne's sleeve and pulled her outside to a large stone reindeer fountain. They both sat down on a beck and Harry turned to Roxanne. "I saw you, you know," he said sharply. "Ditto," she said cynically. Harry gazed at the lights in the rose bushes. "Do you like him?" "I only danced with him, Harry." "Do you?" he asked again. "Only as a friend," she said, "anyway, I could ask you the same thing about Cho." "You could," he said blankly, mystified with the lights. There was something wrong with him. "So?" "So what?" "Quit acting like this Harry! Do you like her or not?" "No," he said bluntly. There was a long awkward silence. "Loads of people warned me about you," Harry said suddenly, still staring at the lights, which reflected in his green eyes. "I bet," muttered Roxanne. "But not about your family," he continued in that toneless voice, "they warned me that you might fall for someone in Slytherin." "Well I haven't." "Maybe not now, but you will." "Would you stop being so pessimistic? It's getting on my nerves!" she snapped. "Why don't you stop flirting with Malfoy?" he shot back, facing Roxanne. "I am not!" "Don't lie. I watched you dance with him. And watched you laugh at his jokes. Now I know what he meant when he said I would regret mocking his father," Harry said, fuming. "FINE! You want the truth?" Roxanne shouted, standing up, "I do like him, ok? But I like you way more Harry!" "How can I believe you?" "Because..." she took Harry's hand in hers, "because I love you." "Well I love you too but–" Harry soon found it was very difficult to speak why someone had you in a liplock.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Battle of the Houses  
  
"You like her, don't you?" hissed Pansy. Malfoy ignored her and continued pacing the carpet. "You know I'm not going out with you because I like you, its because my mother said it was a 'good match'," she said mockingly, "WHATEVER! All you care about is yourself!" "Would you shut up? I'm trying to think!" "Probably thinking of a plan to get Roxanne to like you. She's mad," she derided. "Shut up woman!" he yelled at her. "And to think I've spent the past six months going out with you. What a waste of my life!" Malfoy blocked his ears with his hands and kept pacing, rapt in thought. "And people even warned me! 'Don't go out with him,' they said and did I listen? Nooo! I had to go steady with you!" "SHUT UP OR I'LL BLOODY WELL MAKE YOU!" bellowed Malfoy, raising his hand. Pansy looked at him reproachfully. "You wouldn't touch me." "WANNA BET?" he shouted, taking out his wand. "Huh!" she said, stomping out of the common room. Malfoy was fully aware that everybody was staring at him. "WHAT YOU LOT STARING AT?" "Calm down you stress head!" someone shouted at him. Malfoy roared angrily and ran out of the room. He had to find Roxanne, he had to tell her. The first person he saw was Ron Weasley who was just coming out of Potions detention. "Hey Weasley!" Ron scowled and said, "What do you want?" "D'ya know where Roxanne is? I need to ask her what we have for...'er...Charms homework." "Ok, one, I wouldn't tell you anything if you had a wand at my head. And two, that's a load of crap, she told me herself she didn't have Charms homework." "Just tell me where she is!" said Malfoy, curling his hands into fists. "No." "Listen Weasley, if you don't tell me where she is I'll–" "You'll what?" Harry asked forebodingly, from down the hallway. "Just tell me!" "I don't think so. I don't want her anywhere near you," said Harry, folding his arms menacingly. "She's in my bloody house!" said Malfoy exasperatedly, "I see her in every lesson!" "Well you won't be talking to her anymore then." "You're not in charge of her. She can do what she wants." "But you're trying to steal her! Just 'coz she's a Winters doesn't mean you're made for each other!" said Ron. "I know that! And I never said I was stealing her. I've just got to speak to her," growled Malfoy, getting very annoyed now. "I...don't...care," said Harry slowly. "Then I'll find her on my own," snapped Malfoy. He turned around but suddenly felt something jabbed into his back. "No you won't. Didn't you hear me? I don't want you near her," said Harry, pushing his wand harder into Malfoy's back. "POTTER! WEASLEY!" a voice screeched from behind them. Harry leaned in close to Malfoy's ear. "Next Sunday, midnight, the Orchard," he hissed. He quickly put his wand up his sleeve. "Yes miss?" he said to Professor McGonagall as innocently as he could. "What's happening here?" "Nothing miss," muttered Malfoy, walking away. "Good," said Professor McGonagall, eyeing Harry's sleeve and Ron's red ears.  
  
It spread around the school very quickly that there was going to be a large duel in the Orchard. The Orchard was rarely visited and was quite well hidden, perfect for a duel. Since loads of people had joined the DA, (they had started it up again in October) Harry felt sure Slytherin would fall. Many people were joining in the duel, yearning to hurt a Slytherin. As Harry knew Malfoy would come with backup. When the news reached Roxanne she went straight to Harry. "What in the hell are you doing?" she said, trying not to raise her voice. "Getting revenge." "NO! You can't get revenge by getting chucked out of the school!" "We've made safety measures. Tonight is the teachers meeting. We're going to get invisibility barriers and the same charms that surround Hogwarts around the Orchard. And you can't stop me," he added. "But still! You could seriously hurt someone!" "That's the whole point." "Ron! Tell him!" she said, turning to him. "Bring your Invisibility cloak, mate. Might be handy." Roxanne gaped at Ron. "Hermione?" she whined pleadingly. "I've tried to talk them out of it for the past three days," she said sorrowfully. "But I'm coming just in case." "You can't do this Harry!" moaned Roxanne, tears appearing in her eyes. "I can and I will," he said. Roxanne plopped down on a chair and wept. This was all her fault. All of it. She felt like every bad thing that had happened in the world from slavery to the Bubonic plague to World War one and World War two was her fault. Somehow. She still followed Harry to the Orchard, she had to. She was shocked to see so many people coming. Half were only watching but quite a few were eager to battle. Neville, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Marl Evans (whom looked particularly keen) and many more Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. When they reached the Orchard nearly every single Slytherin was there including some Ravenclaws. All of them out together added up to nearly the same amount against them. Malfoy caught Roxanne's eye and looked away, a look of aggression on his pale face. "Draco please, don't!" begged Roxanne, her mascara pouring down her face. He ignored her totally, like she was an apple on one of the towering trees. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," said Harry, his wand ready in his hand. "You've picked the wrong people to mess with!" snarled Montague, standing beside Malfoy. "I can't watch!" whispered Hermione. "You're a prefect! Do something!" Roxanne yelled at Hermione. She merely shook her head and curled up under a tree "All talk no action," said Malfoy, twirling his wand. "Got us all here and I bet nothing will happen." "Oh, believe me Malfoy, something will happen. To you! STUPEFY!" he roared, sending a jet of red light at Malfoy. He dived out the way and missed him; hitting a weedy looking second year behind him, who fell down in a dead faint. "Nice Potter. For an amateur," he said, an evil grin playing on his face. He was reared up now; the Malfoy blood in him was heated and ready for battle. "Diffindo!" he yelled, pointing his wand at Neville. A gash appeared on Neville's thigh and blood splattered his robes. Hermione gasped. Spells started flying everywhere. "Petrificus Totalus!" Seamus fell to the ground. "Taranrallegra!" Goyle's large legs went into a frenzied dance. "Scourgify!" Mark began choking on pink bubbles. And amid this mayhem were Harry and Malfoy and their closest friends, firing more skilled spells at each other. "Serpensortia!" shouted Harry, using a spell Malfoy had used on him in second year. The snake headed straight for Montague. "Bite him!" Harry hissed in Parseltongue. The cobra launched itself at Montague and sank its fangs into his arm. "Flagrate!" Pansy screamed, a purple flame appeared on Dean's chest and he fell to the ground as if dead. Malfoy opened his mouth to shoot a spell at Harry but Harry yelled, "silencio!" and no sound came out. Pansy quickly did the counter spell. Malfoy sent another spell at Harry. "REDUCT–" "NO!" screamed Roxanne, jumping in between them. "Move aside, Roxanne!" shouted Malfoy. "Don't you dare tell her what to do!" roared Harry. "Why not? You do all the time!" "CRUCIO!" The bright blue light hit Malfoy full on in the chest and he cried out. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain. "HOW DARE YOU!" screeched Pansy, "PERHEXPLEX!" Harry flew back as an orange light hit him in the forehead and hit and apple tree. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead, following the lines of his scar and some late apples fell on his sprawled out body. In the middle, Roxanne didn't know who to run to. Malfoy, still squirming with torture, or Harry who was still conscious but his eyeballs were rolling around madly in their sockets and white foam was appearing at the sides of his mouth. She ran her hands through her hair fiercely. Around her people were falling like dominoes. Cries of pain was all she could hear. She felt like World War three was going on in her mind... she felt her head might explode if she didn't do anything... "STOP!" she screamed long and loudly. Amazingly, everyone did stop, for a second or two – then the flashing of spell lights continued. She sat down on the ground, tears running down her face. Still whispering 'stop...please stop.' "Roxanne? I need help. Some people are really badly injured!" said Hermione's pleading voice from above Roxanne. "They won't stop!" she cried. "They have, Roxanne! But we need to help them. Please?" Roxanne rubbed away her tears fiercely and stood up. She first ran over to Harry. "Hi Roxy..." he muttered, his eyes unfocused. "Are you ok?" she asked, checking the back of his head. There was only a small cut. "Yep! Couldn't be bedder," he said, grinning feverishly. "I'm going to help other people ok?" "I do," he said suddenly, grabbing Roxanne's arm. "What?" "I do. I'm sorry I lied but I do. I love you but I like Cho as well. Not as much as you but I do..." Roxanne pulled her arm from his grasp, half in disgust. 'He's not well,' she told herself, 'ignore him, he doesn't mean it.' She ran over to Malfoy.  
  
"You ok?" he asked her before she could ask him the same thing. "Yes I'm fine. What was that Pansy hit Harry with?" "'Er..." "Perplexex or something." "She didn't? Stupid bi–" "What? What was it?" "It...well it mentally damages people's brains," he said, he cast a meaningful look at Harry, who was grinning at his cousin's unconscious body next to him. Roxanne was speechless. Mentally damages? She didn't truly know what that meant. Roxanne helped Malfoy to his feet. She then went to Neville and abruptly felt the greatest revulsion for Malfoy as she saw the big pool of blood near Neville's leg.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
There's Always a Reason for Treason  
  
There were two parts of the Hospital Wing. The severe injuries section and the mild injuries. Both sections were full. Harry, Montague, Dean, Mark Evans and more were in the serious injuries part. Madam Pomfrey was very worried about Harry. Even though the spell wasn't as powerful as it would be by a fully trained witch, it could still have some long-term effects. Everybody refused to tell the teachers what had happened, most because they didn't want to get inn trouble but before the Battle of the Houses had started, they all made a pact that whoever squealed to the teachers would be ignored for the rest of their time in Hogwarts and most probably beaten up. The teachers did of course use Veritaserum on the less injured students but thanks to Hermione's brilliant mind she had cast a secret spell on everyone the second they had walked into the Invisibility Barrier. She had said she didn't agree with the duel but it would be best if the teachers didn't know. "Harry?" "Y'ello," he said to Roxanne, grinning hazily. "Are you feeling better?" she asked him, holding his clammy hands. He blinked. "Is he any better?" asked Ron. "No," sobbed Roxanne, burying her head in Harry's chest. "Hey mate, how're you keepin'?" No reply, Harry just looked around as if trying to tell where the question came from. "I'm going to kill Pansy!" snarled Ron. "I'm going to find her," growled Roxanne She stomped out of the Wing, followed by Ron. "She's in the Slytherin common room, you can't come in," said Roxanne to Ron. He frowned but went back to the Hospital Wing to Harry's side. "PANSY!" roared Roxanne, swinging open the doors to the girl's dorm. Pansy spun around. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HARRY?" "He put the Crucio spell on Malfoy!" she said, fear in her eyes. "So why didn't you just use it back on him instead of PERMENANTLY DAMAGING HIS BRAIN!" "I didn't! It doesn't...I didn't m-mean..." "Well it has! Madam Pomfrey says there's only a small chance he will fully recover! Are you happy now?" she screamed, grabbing her throat. Her long, black nails dug into Pansy's skin, piercing it. "Stop! You're hurting me!" she wept. "Get off her!" her friend screamed, trying to tug Roxanne off. Roxanne didn't budge. Blood trickled down her fingers and down her sleeves. She suddenly felt two large hands pull her back and throw her against the wall. "Jesus Christ, Roxanne! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" bellowed Montague. "Getting revenge," she muttered, watching the room swirling around. She remembered what Harry had said, he wanted revenge. Sweet revenge. Someone picked her up and carried her downstairs. Into the common room and right to the far corner. They sat down, Roxanne still in Draco's arms. "Ow...my head," she moaned. She could feel Malfoy's breath on her face. One of his arms was around the back of her neck, keeping her head up. And the other was stroking her cheek. He wiped her tears away so slowly and gently it was like he was savouring every second. He bent down lower and kissed Roxanne tenderly on the lips. Despite herself, she kissed back, for a long time.  
  
Back up in the Hospital Wing, Harry was feeling much better. He was alone as it was school. He had been in there for two days and finally he could remember stuff. At first it was just simple things like the alphabet and who was who. The Brain Replenishing potion Madam Pomfrey had given him was working a treat. He heard the door open and someone talk to Madam Pomfrey. "Why aren't you in lessons?" she asked curiously. "Seventh year's have the day off," said Cho's voice. "Ok then. Harry, you have a visitor!" said Madam Pomfrey, opening the curtains. Cho walked in and took the seat next to Harry's bed. "Hi. You feeling any better?" she asked caringly. "Yeah. Way better." "Guess that duel wasn't such a good idea after all!" she said, laughing nervously. "Yeah it was!" said Harry, sitting up. "Are you joking? Neville nearly died!" "Well there were some minor...drawbacks. But that taught Malfoy not to mess around with Roxanne," he said triumphantly. Cho shook her head dolefully. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Harry. But I've seen Roxanne and Malfoy walking hand in hand around the school!" "No...no she wouldn't!" "Sorry," she mumbled, holding his hand. Something told Harry that Cho wasn't lying. How could she? He wanted to run, he wanted to keep running and get away from this godforsaken school! He put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair, trying not to imagine Roxanne kissing Malfoy. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," said Cho, sitting next to him and hugging him. "I never should have met her," he muttered darkly. Cho stroked his messy, unkempt hair. This was going perfectly. She lifted his head up and gazed into his eyes. "Just forget about her, Harry. She's not worth it," she whispered fervently. "Is she?" "N-no. Definitely not," he replied, feeling the same he had last time he was this close to Cho. As she leaned in closer something told him to back away. Don't get yourself involved with her again, the little voice said. He ignored the irritating voice and pulled Cho's head closer, knowing he was mainly doing this to get back at Roxanne.  
  
The next time Roxanne and Harry saw each other was at dinner the next day. Hermione had brought her over to help her with the potions homework. "Don't bring her over here! She's a Slytherin," said Harry, glaring at Hermione. "What?" asked Hermione, her mouth falling open. "I don't want that traitor sitting next to me," he hissed. He knows! Roxanne thought. Oh god... "What are you on about Harry?" "HER!" he yelled, pointing at Roxanne, "walking hand in hand with Malfoy!" "I WAS NOT!" retorted Roxanne. That was definitely not true. "Cho told me!" "Cho? You believe Cho? You believe that...that slut?" "Don't you dare call her a slut. She's way more faithful that you. You're the slut!" he growled.  
"Harry, don't you get it? Cho was just saying that so you would dump Roxanne!" cried Hermione desperately. "Doesn't matter anyway," said Roxanne, folding her arms, "you obviously don't trust me. So what good is that in a relationship? Consider yourself dumped so you can go out with Little Miss Lying Slut." Harry goggled at Roxanne. She wasn't actually leaving him? He didn't mean that to happen! Roxanne walked out of the Hall and headed for the Slytherin Tower. "ROXANNE WAIT!" yelled Harry, trying to catch up with her. She stuck up her hand and made a rude gesture before disappearing behind a hidden tapestry. He cried out in frustration and ran to his dorm. "Harry? You ok mate?" asked Dean Thomas. Harry ignored him and jumped into his bed. He put his head in the pillow and screamed. The pillow muffled the sound thankfully but it didn't make Harry feel any better. That night he had the worst nightmares ever. He dreamt Lord Voldemort torturing Roxanne. Cho was by his side, holding his hand and a snake was circling the scene, with Snape's head instead of a serpent head. Then the scene changed. A tall, robed man was standing in the middle of a circle of other masked men. Deatheaters. Harry noticed there were a lot of them missing. About nine maybe. He recognised Wormtail with his silver hand, looking up at his master with admiration. Lord Voldemort walked up to a couple. A man and woman, Harry figured, as the woman had long black hair. "My most loyal advocates," whispered Lord Voldemort, he turned around and faced the other Deatheaters, "these," he waved his hand at the couple, "these two, my closest friends...have been locked away in Azkaban for twelve years. You thought Azkaban was now so heavily guarded it would be impossible to escape from, I knew better. I'm sure you are all very curious as to what happened to them?" The Deatheaters nodded enthusiastically. "After Harry Potter's death they themselves had a child, a girl," continued Vodlemort, "unfortunately they could only look after her for four years. The child's godparents took her in and looked after her. She is now sixteen and has grown into a fine young woman. But she has been corrupted by her godparent's kindness. And, the last thing I expected to happen, she fell in love with Harry Potter," he said Harry's name with utmost loathing in his voice. Harry suddenly realised who he was talking about. It was Roxanne! A Deatheater stepped forward.  
"But what about the prophecy? It clearly says that she will fall in love with–" "I know that, Goyle. And she will, she is. Soon they will be ready and we will begin the Nupt –" "But won't Potter try to stop it?" interrupted Goyle boldly. "Don't interrupt me," he snarled. But obviously, he was in a very good mood as he did not punish Goyle. "He may. But sadly," he said, with sarcasm in his coarse voice, "he will not live to his seventeenth birthday. I will make sure of that." "But master! He has managed to live every time he has encountered you. Maybe he will live again and –" "Shut up you fool! How dare you doubt me! CRUCIO!" Goyle collapsed onto his knees crying in torment and Harry felt a sharp, familiar pain in his forehead.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Dark Marks and DA Meetings  
  
The next few weeks went by painfully. Ron believed Cho, as Harry still did, but sometimes he had his doubts. Hermione and Ginny didn't believe Cho and everybody else didn't believe anything. Though Roxanne was no longer with Harry, she didn't go out with Malfoy. That would be stooping too low. Especially since if Harry apologised to her she would take him back. Without hesitation. It was Valentines Day and Roxanne had thoroughly decided she was going with no one. She was going to wander around Hogsmeade feeling sorry for herself, watching couples like Ginny and Mark or Hermione and Neville have a good time. She put on some very warm clothes and went with Ron and Berenice to Hogsmeade. When they reached Madam Puddifoot's quaint, over decorated café Roxanne said goodbye. They asked her to join them, (though they had 'please- say-no' looks on their faces) but she told them to have a good time. She was just about to walk away when something gold caught her eye. It was the emerald studded watch Roxanne had got Harry for Christmas. And there it was on Harry's arm, which was on the table about an inch from Cho's hand. Cho was smiling and obviously flirting like mad. Flicking her hair back all the time and her eyes never leaving Harry's face. Harry looked like he was enjoying himself too, nervous maybe, but happy. There was a big bang. One of the cherubs had set off a mini firework near the window. Harry looked up to see it and saw Roxanne standing in the snow. She turned around and ran, slipping and sliding over the ice and sleet. She reached a filthy alleyway and leaned against the wall. It really was all over now. Refusing to cry, she twiddled with the ring Harry had gotten her for Christmas. It was encrusted with a large topaz. Which was the same colour as Roxanne's eyes and her birthstone. She played in her mind whether to throw it away in protest or to keep it. Before she had made her mind up she heard some footsteps. "What you doing here?" asked Malfoy, standing in front of her. "Nothin'," she muttered, looking away. "Let me guess. You saw Harry and Cho together in that sad café?" "How did you know?" "I saw them. Talk about loyalty!" he said, laughing derisively. "Hmm. So why are you on your own? Where's Pansy?" "Pansy? I dumped her ages ago," he said, as if it was nothing at all. "So...you're single now, aren't you?" he asked, stepping closer. "Yes..." He leaned against the wall, trapping Roxanne. She didn't bother trying to walk away. She was too tired and felt vindictive. When their faces were a mere inch away from each other's, Roxanne put her hand on the higher part of his arm and yelped in pain. "OW! What in the hell was that?" she exclaimed, lifting her hand off. "It felt like a flippin' electric shock!" "Static electricity probably," Malfoy said quickly, returning to his normal stance. She pulled up his sleeve. "No don't," he said, pulling her hand away. But it was too late. She had seen it. Just an outline, but still clearly visible. The Dark Mark. He pulled the sleeve down hurriedly and his pale face reddened. "W-w-wha-?" "I had to have it done," he muttered, squeezing the Dark Mark. "Why?" "I'd rather not talk about it, ok?" he snapped. "Then I'll just keep asking." "Because my dad is in Azkaban, I need to pass news onto him...when I visit him." "What? Y-you tell your father what You-Know-Who has said to you?" she repeated, thunderstruck. "I can't believe I'm standing here with you!" she gasped, ready to walk away. Malfoy grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. "You can't tell anyone!" he growled, his eyes flashing. "B-but...y-your helping You-Know-Who kill Harry!" "I swear, if you tell anyone," he warned, squeezing her shoulders tighter. "You don't know what the Dark Lord would do to me if I said no!" "But it would be like you're a mur-murderer! Why don't you just make it up?" "I'd be killed!" "There are worse things than death! And if we kept you away from the Deatheaters –and you'd be saving so many lives!" "Nothing is worse than death, Roxanne. Nothing," he said, the fierceness still in his eyes. "Anyway, he'd find me." "No he wouldn't!" "Do you think I'm the only...the only –" "Spy?" finished Roxanne. "No, but I bet you're the main one. Don't look at me like that! Your father is way worse than Crabbe's or Montague's!" "Just don't. Please?" he begged, loosening his grip. "Fine, I won't," she said, defeated. "Thanks," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later." And he walked away as if the whole ordeal had never happened.  
  
Harry had a rotten time with Cho. Even before he had seen Roxanne. Whenever he was with her it was just awkward. His happiness was forced and she was just trying too hard. "So when is the next DA meeting?" she asked, attempting to rub her foot up his leg. He moved his leg out of the way. "Next week. Friday hopefully." "Cool," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. She leaned in and puckered up her pink lips. "Cho, I can't do this," said Harry, standing up. "What? Why?" "I – I just can't. See you around," he muttered, walking out. "Wait Harry!" she called, running out after him. He kept on walking. "Is it Roxanne? Is that it?" "Yes and no," he muttered. "I don't know why you bother! She treats you like crap, Harry! You deserve someone better, after all you've been through!" "Its not that easy!" he snapped, facing her. "Just say you were still with Cedric. If he didn't want to be with you would you go off and date someone else?" "No..." she mumbled, blushing. "Exactly. If you love someone you can't just walk away."  
  
The following Friday Harry was standing inside the Room of Requirement waiting for everybody to come in. As he had surmised, neither Roxanne nor Cho was here. "Right...everyone here? Good...right," he said vaguely. "Well...guess we'll begin then. We're going to do some more...'er...skilled spells. So...yeah, get a partner." He taught them the diffindo curse, which slices or cuts objects. They used pillows for that but the occasional one went on the wall. Then the reducto curse. Which makes its target explode. Unfortunately, there were a lot of casualties after that so the class had to end. "That went ok!" said Hermione after everyone had left. She was helping Harry tidy up the feathers from the pillows. "Harry you seem...a little distracted. Mind if I ask why?" "Its just Roxanne and Cho," he muttered, kicking a pillow into a box. "Oh...I see. It must be so confusing," she said, re-stuffing three pillows with a flick of her wand. "Not half." "But you're going to have to work it out eventually. You can't go on like this," she said seriously. "What do you mean?" "Well its obvious isn't it?" she said. Harry shook his head. What Hermione found obvious he usually found vague.  
  
"Roxanne loves you Harry, a lot. But she also likes Malfoy, but that's a different like. Its more...how do I put it...'em..." "Just say it already!" "Well...passionately," she said plainly. "WHAT?" "Its not brain surgery. She loves you in a married couple way but you don't give her the passionate part of a relationship. Just the cuddly part. You know?" "No," said Harry blankly. How did Hermione know all this? "Well anyway," she said, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't love Malfoy, she just likes him because he's romantic and...well lets face it...kisses and hugs her more!" "HE'S KISSED HER?" "'Um...well I'm just assuming he has," said Hermione, biting her nails. "How – what – how do you know he's romantic?" he snapped. "He just strikes me as that kind of person. And Pansy told me. Or rather, boasted to me." "She's kissed him...I don't believe her." "You kissed Cho," Hermione pointed out. "Yeah but...that was to get back at Roxanne...UGH! Malfoy? Of all the people to – ugh!" he said, throwing a pillow hard against the wall. It exploded and the feathers fell over Harry and Hermione.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Article in the Daily Prophet  
  
Roxanne felt she may explode herself with all the mixed feelings running about in her head. Somehow the news about the confusing happenings going on between herself, Harry, Cho and Malfoy. And even worse, some busybody girls from Ravenclaw were starting a School Newspaper. A few Gryffindors were helping, one or two Hufflepuffs and even some Slytherins. It was called Hogwarts Hearsay. And have a guess what was on the first page below the victory of Hufflepuff over Ravenclaw? It was all about what people had heard and seen from Roxanne, Harry, Cho and Malfoy. The girls responsible for the paper got severely told off, as they weren't supposed to publish anything without the teachers checking it first and getting permission from the people they had mentioned. Harry and Cho had received immature nicknames. Cho was the Potternapper and Harry was called The Innocent, Malfoy didn't have a nickname, people were obviously too scared of him to give him one. It was clearly the same for Roxanne. Though she often heard her being called a two-timer or a slag.  
  
People had been looking up her family history in the library and were visibly worried. Roxanne wondered why they were doing his now and not earlier. She soon found out. She found a discarded Daily Prophet in the library and the front page caught her eye. Underneath a large heading was a picture of her parents. They grinned maliciously up at Roxanne and blew her kisses. The picture was taken about twelve years ago when they had been caught. Roxanne read,  
  
MORE MURDERERS LOOSE  
  
Since the escape of ten Deatheaters last year, Azkaban has upgraded its  
security by hiring a small army of trolls to guard every cell. But this  
didn't prevent the escape of two murderers and Deatheaters, Adrian and  
Cassandra Winters. Being You-Know-Who's greatest supporters and most  
probably closest companions, they were in a higher security cells. The  
Minister for Magic refused to accept the possibility that the daunting guards of Azkaban, Dementors, have signed up with You-Know-Who as they had  
done sixteen years ago.  
The Winters only daughter is currently attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and is said to be a 'perfectly good girl' by all the teachers. We interviewed a few students at Hogwarts who had something  
else to say. "She's terribly scary looking and carries her wand up her  
sleeve!" stated Pansy Parkinson, from Slytherin. As you may have guessed, Roxanne Winters is in the Slytherin House as was her family before her. She has also befriended the infamous Harry Potter. "They were going out for a long while but I think they recently broke up," said Lavender Brown in Gryffindor. Some people did have positive things to  
say about Roxanne. "She's really nice. People just tend to assume that she's horrible because of her family," said Kacia Smith, a close friend of  
Roxanne's. If anybody has any clues about the Winters whereabouts please contact us...  
  
Roxanne couldn't read anymore. She flung the paper in the fire and ran upstairs, kicking a couple of things on the way their.  
  
Harry had been meaning to talk to Roxanne but she was evidently avoiding him. He also noticed she wasn't hanging around with Malfoy anymore. She seemed even paler than usual and skinnier. She was rarely seen eating and wore even more gothic clothes. People skirted around her in the hallways, as she looked so threatening with her matted black hair and black lipstick. Ron suggested maybe it was the extra classes but Hermione said she doubted that. The only time they saw her happy was in Care of Magical Creatures. They were now studying Aqua Dragons. They looked like a mix of overgrown seahorses and lizards. Instead of spitting fire, boiling water spurted out of their mouths at one hundreds miles per hour. According to Hagrid, they had been living in the Lake for ages without anyone knowing. They hadn't grown as big as the ones living in the Bermuda Triangle could because the Giant Squid was taking up so much room already. They were a bit bigger than a large horse but were still quite intimidating. "Hi Roxanne," said Harry, cornering her after one Care of Magical Creatures class. "Oh hi...I've got to get to my next class," she said quickly, turning around. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Its lunch next," he said pointedly. "If it makes you feel better, I had the worst time with Cho." "No it doesn't." "Ooooh look! It's the Slag and Potter talking! Take a picture Pansy!" a Slytherin girl squealed. Pansy grinned and took out her camera. There was a flash of green light, but it didn't come from the camera. Roxanne put her wand back up her sleeve as Pansy gaped at the tangled mess of plastic at her feet. "I heard your parents have escaped from Azkaban. You must be thrilled!" sneered Pansy. "Shut up Parkinson," retorted Harry. "They'll come and get you Potter! Just you wait!" she said, laughing. But her friends didn't laugh with her. Roxanne burst into tears and ran as fast as she could. When she reached the Slytherin common room she sat down and tried to ignore the fact that her life sucked. "Hey Roxanne," someone said behind her. "Get lost!" she said loudly. "Just read the Daily Prophet," said Malfoy, sitting next to her. "You and the rest of the world," she muttered darkly, wiping away her tears brusquely. "Hmm, what did Potter say?" "Nothing yet." "I'm not saying this because I want you for myself. Even though I do," he added, "but for his safety, you shouldn't be with him." "Why's that?" said Roxanne sarcastically. "When I first started Hogwarts, my father told me to make friends with Potter so I could lead him into their hands. I bet that's what your parents will ask you to do," he said sadly. "I doubt it." "See these?" said Malfoy, rolling up his sleeves and showing his wrists. Scratches upon scars covered his wrists and arms. "I hated my life. I hated it so much in fourth year I tried to end it. But my father cast an anti- self harm charm on me." Roxanne was speechless. She gazed at the many scars and nearly fully healed scratches. "So I just carried on with my life. Ignored others people's feelings and what they thought of me. And tried to enjoy it – I still hate it but at least its better." he said, pulling down his sleeves. "So should you." she stared at him blankly. "Accept who you are. Accept you're a Winters and you're destined to be like your parents. I have," he said simply. "No, you don't understand. I can't stand by and watch them kill Harry!" "You'll have to learn to." Roxanne laughed in disbelief. "Would you watch me die if you knew you could help me?" "That's different–" "No it's not!" she insisted. "And that's not going to happen. They wouldn't kill you!" "Who do you mean by they? The Deatheaters? Voldemort?" she asked, ignoring Malfoy flinch. "Who said I meant them? It could be anyone!" "But that won't happen!" "But what if it did? Would you save me?" "Yes..." "I've proved my point," she said perceptively. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "So you're saying you care for Potter more than me?" "No...that's not what I'm saying. Its just...Harry is meant to help people and save lives. Your – well you're not." "You haven't answered my question." "Because I don't want to," she said sulkily. "Fine," said Malfoy, "I'll see you later." Before leaving his kissed Roxanne on the cheek gently.  
  
The next evening Harry sat next to her in the library. She made no sign that she had seen him. He leaned his head on one side and gazed at her avidly, trying to keep his face straight. Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "You look cute when you're serious," said Harry. Roxanne laughed, for the first time in a long while. "Well you look cute all the time," she said, her eyes still on her Potions book. "Dumbledore said you're allowed in the Gryffindor common room as long as you don't hear the password." "I don't think people will want me in there," she whispered depressively. "Well there's a disco for the fourth years and under going on. So they'll be gone. And if anyone says anything I'll blow their heads off," he said, grinning cheekily. "Ok...that'll be cool. Not the blowing up bit..." she said, grinning back. "Come on then," he said, grabbing her wrist. "Now? But I –" "But nothing. Come on," he said again, swinging her bag on his shoulders and leading her to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Passwor – hold on. She's not allowed in here," said the Fat Lady strictly. "Here," said Harry, holding a note in front of her face. "I, Professor Dumbledore, give permission for Roxanne Winters to enter the Gryffindor common room until eleven o'clock as long as she does not hear the password," read the Fat Lady, "fine, fine. Block your ears missy."  
  
"Nec fide nec metuas ignis," said Harry. The portrait swung open and he dragged Roxanne inside. Secretly she liked the Slytherin common room better. The decorator had obviously put more effort into that one. "We always sit near the fireplace," said Harry, taking his usual seat. "Bring up that chair and that can be your place from now on!" Trying to ignore the piercing and prying eyes of the fifth, sixth and seventh years, she pulled over purple chair and slouched down opposite Harry. "The rest will be here soon," he said. Just as he finished the sentence, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Mark came through the portrait. "Hey Roxanne!" squealed Ginny, taking her usual seat. "So Dumbledore agreed did he?" "Well duh Ron!" said Hermione. Ron grumbled something inaudible. "I don't mean to be rude but...what's going on with you two?" Mark blurted out. Harry frowned slightly and cast a confused glance at Roxanne, who said – "Pass! Next question." They all laughed but Harry didn't. "I wanna know too," he said seriously. "'Er...should we go?" suggested Ron. "If you want me back Harry then..." said Roxanne in a whisper. "Of course I do!" he said, pulling her off her chair so she landed on his lap. She snuggled up to him and realised everybody was staring at her. "Anyway..." said Ron, raising his eyebrows. "Its all my fault that article was in the Daily Prophet. Or rather, its my fault it was so bad," Hermione said suddenly. "Why?" "Because of...of Rita Skeeter." "That's not your fault." "But –" "Its not, Hermione," said Roxanne firmly. Hermione smiled gratefully. "Do you know who I blame for all this?" said Roxanne. "The Sorting Hat." They laughed. "Yeah! Lets kill the Sorting Hat!" said Ron. He snatched Hermione's pointed hat off her head. "Oh look at me, I'm the Sorting Hat! You should go there and you should go here even though you don't want to!" mocked Ron, putting on a squeaky voice and making the hat walk around. "You shouldn't mock it, Ron. Its over two thousand years old, it knows more than you," said Hermione, pushing Ron away as he tried to stick it over her ears. "Die you stupid hat!" he yelled, wrestling the lifeless hat to the ground and laughing evilly. "You've lost it!" said Roxanne, giggling. "Ron lost it in second year when the Whomping Willow hit him on the head," joked Harry. "Shut up! So what if I'm a bit mad," he muttered, throwing the hat at Hermione. They talked in the common room until the early hours of the morning. Roxanne felt happier than she had for months. She dreaded going back to her dorm. "Is there a spare bed in the girl's dorms?" Harry asked Hermione. "No, sorry." Roxanne sighed deeply. "See you tomorrow, Harry," she muttered, feeling her happiness deflate like a burst balloon. Harry dragged her away from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Mark. "You could sleep with me," he whispered to her. She chortled. "Goodnight Harry." "I'm serious!" "Really? 'Em...I don't know Harry," she said uneasily. "I guess I kinda said that wrong. I mean you could sleep in my bed. With a sleeping bag..." "I dunno... It would be kinda weird." "No it wouldn't! Its big enough!" "But I don't have my stuff." "Use a spell to get them!" "Oh fine! You are so persistent!" she exclaimed. "Accio Bilt pyjamas. Accio Bilt sleeping bag." "Huh? Ain't it just Accio?" "Don't you know it? It's the same as Accio but it turns the things you want invisible." "Cool...never heard of it!" There was a scream from the portrait. "Oh no!" gasped Roxanne. "The things would have hit her!" She ran towards the Fat Lady to find she wasn't even there. She caught sight of her running through the other portraits yelling, "Peeves you've gone too far now!" Roxanne laughed loudly. She felt around for her things, they became visible once she touched them.  
"Stay here," said Harry, turning to run to the boy's dorms. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Downstairs he threw it over Roxanne. "Wicked! I've never seen one of these before!" she said, staring down at where her legs should have been. "Was my dad's," he said, walking towards his dorm. Roxanne changed into her nightie in the bathroom and then climbed in Harry's bed, feeling herself blush. "Wow..." she breathed, looking out of Harry's window. She climbed in the sleeping bag and sat on the windowsill. "I sleep on the bottom bunk," she said to Harry, who was sitting next to her. "You might get a top bunk next year." "I hope so. Its so beautiful." "Look at the time! Its nearly three o'clock!" Roxanne yawned and shuffled back to the bed. Harry reached over to put out the candle beside them. "What's that?" asked Roxanne, grabbing his wrist. In his hand was a scar and it said, 'I must not tell lies.' "Professor Umbridge." "Oh yeah, you told me about her. You can get this removed you know." "I will," he said, putting out the candle. With all the awkwardness gone, Roxanne curled up to Harry's chest and fell asleep with the rhythm of his heart beating in her ear.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Playing Dirty  
  
A whole happy month went by. Roxanne spent most of her spare time in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and sometimes with other Gryffindors. Then the complaints started coming in. Many Gryffindor students were complaining about Slytherins invading their privacy and were saying, 'what's the point in houses if Slytherins can come into our common room?' While Slytherins were starting to pick on Harry and his mates even more, no doubt encouraged by Malfoy. If looks could kill, he would surely be a murderer. Roxanne was starting to feel downhearted again, especially since another Gryffindor versus Slytherin match was coming up. She had used one of the Weasley twins' infamous sweets, resulting in a twenty-four hour flu. But Montague told her he wouldn't care less if she were dieing, she has to play. The day of the match came very suddenly and five o'clock came even faster. Before she knew it she was mounting her Thunderbolt. Malfoy grinned to himself, 'she still has the broom. 'That must count for something.' "I want a friendly game now!" yelled Madam Hooch. She blew the whistle and the fourteen players flew up, and immediately they were blown back a metre or two due to the horrendous gales. "And the Slytherins' heavy players have a useful advantage here," commentated Jedd, "the Gryffindor players are being blown about here a bit. WOW! Is that – it is! A Thunderbolt!" All the Gryffindor team snapped their heads around to see who had the Thunderbolt. Harry gaped at the magnificent broom Roxanne was riding. The twigs that made up the tail were of the tree called Hazel Contortar so they were twirly and gave the broom a fashionable sort of look. "Thunderbolt's aren't even out in the shops yet! According to Which Broomstick the Thunderbolt will be the last make for a long time – meaning it's the best in the world and will be for a long time until they think of different types!" Roxanne couldn't help smile as she heard this; even Malfoy only had a Firebolt. Which puzzled her slightly. "Its so elegant," continued Jedd. "It can stretch for a family and has a built in Invisibility charm for unseen journ –" "Jedd, tell me again why I highered you after going through five years of your brother commentating?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Because I'm so good at it?" suggested Jedd cheekily. Despite the wind, Gryffindor were fifty pointy ahead of Slytherin. Montague was getting very angry and although he usually blamed Roxanne for this, he didn't this time. Maybe he thought she might not play if he did. "For God's sake, Malfoy!" he yelled at Malfoy instead. "WHAT?" "You're not looking hard enough! Follow Potter!" Malfoy scowled but didn't follow Harry. He didn't know where the Snitch was anymore than Draco. Roxanne could see the Snitch all right; it was floating by a Gryffindor goal hoop. Ron flew up beside Harry while Madam Hooch sorted out Bulstrode's nosebleed. "Where did she get that broom?" he asked, gaping at the broomstick. "Your guess is as good as mine – and probably the same too," Harry said darkly. "Malfoy?" Harry snorted indignantly. "Man, he must really like her..." muttered Ron. He grimaced as he realised what he just said. "Not that –" "Doesn't matter," growled Harry, "Roxanne wont talk to him." "Wanna bet, Potter?" called Malfoy, taking his place a metre away from him. Harry told Malfoy to get lost, but in a much ruder way. The game started again, Bulstrode was fine – unfortunately. Slytherin started scoring after that. Roxanne was getting annoyed. "THE SNITCH IS NEAR THE GOAL!" she screamed at Harry and Malfoy. She felt like screaming, 'YOU IDIOTS!' too but resisted. Harry frowned slightly but Malfoy sped off straight away. Harry swore and zoomed after him. Though Malfoy had the same broom, he wasn't nearly as skilled as Harry and soon they were neck and neck. "Careful, Potter. Flying at this speed – you might have a small accident," hissed Malfoy, ramming into him. Harry sped off course and Malfoy caught the Snitch straight away. "FOUL!" screamed the Gryffindors. "No – I'm afraid that's not a foul," said Madam Hooch. "It wasn't that rough." "You are joking miss!" yelled Ginny, glowing red. "No I am not joking. Read the rulebook if you must!" exclaimed Madam Hooch, she blew the whistle. Back in the changing room the team and some other Slytherins had come in and were congratulating Malfoy and Roxanne for pointing out the Snitch. "He's such an idiot! Did you see his face when Roxanne shouted it? He was like, huh? What?" mocked Malfoy. "He is not an idiot!" retorted Roxanne. "You're an idiot for not seeing the Snitch! It was around the goals your team were shooting in!" "He is a blockhead," Malfoy said slowly. "All his brain cells are leaking out of that stupid scar on his head." "Shut up," snarled Roxanne. "No," he said simply. "FINE! Just because he's smarter than you," she counted them off on her fingers, "more skilled at Quidditch, cuter, sweeter and taller than you doesn't mean you should mock him all the time." Before walking out of the door she turned around. "Or is it because he's got me and you haven't?" she asked sarcastically before disappearing out of the green tent. Malfoy grounded his teeth as he usually did when he was annoyed. "For once I agree with Winters," said Pansy, flicking back her hair. "Oh shut up you!" he snapped, throwing his Quidditch clothes off and chucking them down fiercely into the washing basket. He sat down on the bench, wearing only trousers and a vest and put his head into his hands, tugging at his hair. "You need to get Roxanne out of your head, mate," said Montague, "its not healthy." Malfoy clenched his hair tighter, tears springing to his eyes with the pain. Three hours later Malfoy came into the Slytherin common room, with a sly smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Meanwhile Harry was sulking up in the Owlery. Hedwig was on his shoulder nibbling his hair sympathetically. "Can you believe she had a Thunderbolt without telling me? I've never even hard of them!" he muttered, stroking Hedwig. The door to the tower swung open and Cho came in. She stopped and stared at Harry. "Are you ok?" she asked, stepping closer. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his trousers. Hedwig pecked him tenderly on the ear and flew out of the large windows for her supper. "I watched the match. That was awful what Malfoy did," she said, tying her letter to a school's barn owl. "I know..." "Roxanne's broom is amazing! I wonder where she got it. They're not even out in New Zealand yet, and they were made there!" exclaimed Cho, watching the barn owl soar off into the horizon. "I was kinda wondering that myself. But then her paren – I mean her aunty and uncle are very rich." "But wouldn't she have told you if they had bought her it?" asked Cho. "Hmm..." "And you know that dress she wore to the ball? I saw that in Brown Tomas and it costs nearly as much as a Firebolt!" Brown Tomas was a very expensive clothes and beauty store in Ireland and Britain. "And your point is?" snapped Harry. Cho looked abashed. "It doesn't matter." "You think Malfoy bought her those things don't you?" She blushed a deep crimson. "Its kinda obvious –" "No! No its not! She would tell me...oh what am I saying? She probably sits and talks with him every evening and he probably buys her stuff everyday," said Harry. Cho kept silent. "See you later," he muttered, running out of the owlery. He headed for the Gryffindor tower. He heard someone giggling around a corner near the other Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He peered round and saw Malfoy and – no... Wearing the dress Malfoy had bought her was Roxanne. Flirting like there was no tomorrow with Malfoy. She turned around, saw Harry and ran off. Malfoy acted as if nothing had happened and walked after her. Harry seemed pretty stunned by this ordeal. He walked to the Fat Lady's portrait only to see Roxanne waiting in front of it, wearing the school uniform. "Hi Harry! I've been waiting here for ages –" "But I've just seen you with Malfoy," interrupted Harry. "Wearing that dress..." "'Em...no. I've been here for an hour!" "B-but I saw you!" "Listen Harry, I'm sorry I never told you about the Thunderbolt and I'm sorry Gryffindor got beaten but that doesn't mean you can make stuff up about me!" "I wasn't! I'm not..." "I think Malfoy's messing with you, Harry. It was probably just someone using a Polyjuice potion or a Hologram charm," said Roxanne, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Malfoy bought you the broom and dress?" She nodded her head slowly. "But that's nothing compared to what you got me!" "Oh come on. A necklace and a painting set. Big deal," he muttered scathingly.  
"Harry, I haven't taken that necklace off since young gave it to me and I've used the painting set so many times!" Harry didn't believe her. He didn't know how girls thought that well but he definitely knew she would prefer a dress to a necklace. The necklace was silver and had a small key on it. In little writing on the back it said, 'Always Together' and if you said that to it you could talk to the person wearing the other one. Harry had the other one, it was a lock in which the key fitted into. On it said, 'Never Apart' and could do the same thing as Roxanne's key. Harry had never taken his off either. "I'm gonna get Malfoy for that trick," said Harry defiantly. "Don't bother, you'll just get in trouble. He's just sad anyway." "I didn't think he'd stoop so low." Roxanne raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Ok I did," he admitted, grinning. "I'm off to bed now. Goodnight," said Roxanne. They kissed and Harry disappeared behind the Fat Lady's portrait (whom had been listening feverishly all along) and Roxanne started off in the opposite direction. Roxanne wasn't very surprised to see Malfoy waiting for her in the common room. "You just lurve embarrassing me, don't you?" he said, arms folded. She slapped him. Hard. "That was a dirty trick you played on Harry! Your just pathetic," she muttered, storming off. He ran after her and turned her around. "What in the hell are you on about?" he demanded, his cheek glowing red. "You using a freakin' Hologram charm to make it look like I was flirting with you!" Malfoy stared at her blankly. "Excuse me?" "Or a Polyjuice potion. What idiot did you get to use it?" "I'm been in the Quidditch changing room –" "Oh whatever! Get a life, you sad act," she said. She left Malfoy standing in the common room looking very perplexed.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Sphinxes  
  
"No, no, no! Miss Bulstrode it's not that hard!" exclaimed Professor Scota. They were in Defence Against the Dark Arts in late May. Professor Dumbledore had insisted the students were taught how to use the Unforgivable Curses. As you can imagine, most of the teachers and parents were against this. But Professor Scota thought it was an excellent idea. But when she realised it would be the Slytherins learning it as well she couldn't help but feel a bit dubious. They were first doing the Imperius curse. Most of the Slytherins had mastered that straight away, Malfoy the fastest. He didn't look too proud about it. "Typical," Roxanne muttered under her breath. At the next DA meeting, Cho and Roxanne turned up. Roxanne was helping Harry teach it while Cho stayed right at the back. "Right," said Harry, clapping his hands together. "We're going to do the..." he rubbed his neck uncomfortably, "the Perhexplex curse...I chose that one 'coz...it was used on me not too long ago." Roxanne decided to take over from there. "The Perhexplex used to be one of the three Unforgivable curses, but it got removed as over a certain number of years it can be cured. What it does is damages the victims mind –" she waited to see if anybody would make a joke of that. "Good. And if a skilled witch or wizard used this curse the consequences can be serious but aided. Luckily it was only Pansy who used it on Harry and as we all know pansy couldn't duel if her life depended on it." They all laughed. "So...obviously we can't use it on each other. But Hermione, being the brainiac, has made these." Roxanne opened the door and five people walked in. They all looked the same (white clothes, round faces, average height) apart from two were girls and three were boys and they all had radical hair colours like pink and green. "These are used for testing new spells. They don't think or feel, but they can show us if the spell has worked or not!"  
  
"So Harry is going to demonstrate first and then you can each take turns." Harry chose the girl with the orange hair. "PERHEXPLEX!" he roared. The clone jerked as an orange beam of light hit her full on in the chest. "Ok..." Roxanne walked up to the clone. "T46, can you hear me?" She garbled a couple of words. "What's your code number?" Roxanne asked it. "Seventy bazillion," she mumbled, stumbling about the place stupidly. "That was pretty powerful, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. She then did something quite gross but it had to be done. She opened up the clone's head and took out its brain. It was smoking slightly as she put it in a bin. She then put a fresh brain in the clone's empty head and closed it up again. "What's your code name?" Roxanne asked the girl clone. "T47, at your command miss," she said in a dull tone. Ron went next; he used the boy with the yellow hair. "Reminds me a bit of Malfoy," he explained. "PERHEXPLEX!" The clone didn't jerk as much as Harry's. Roxanne asked it to walk across the room. It sat on the floor, cross-legged and recited the alphabet backwards. Next day they went down to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures. Sadly, they had finished with dragons and were on Sphinxes. There were two, both from Egypt evidently. One was called Namir, the other Karyan. Hagrid said how they loved having riddle competitions and asked if anyone would like to participate in one. The Sphinxes looked positively ecstatic about this. "Just a shortun'," said Hagrid. "'Ow about, Roxanne 'n' 'Arry?" Roxanne looked as happy as the Sphinxes. Harry had encountered a Sphinx before and was feeling quite confident. Roxanne stood in front of Karyan while Harry stood face to face with Namir. "Bring it on," said Roxanne. Karyan stretched her paws.  
"I am found in darkness but not in light,  
I am here in daytime but absent in night,  
I am in death but not in life,  
I am with husband but not with wife, what am I?" "Dark...light...death – what?" "Think about it," said the Sphinx. She was quite young as she was only two feet higher than Roxanne while Namir was towered over Harry. "Death, dark, day – d...husband. The letter d!" Karyan smiled. "That is the correct answer. Your turn."  
"Long legs, bandy thighs,  
A little head, and no eyes." The Sphinx chortled. "Easy! A pair of tongs!" Meanwhile, Harry was having trouble. "Can you repeat it again?"  
"Only one colour, but not one size,  
Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies,  
Present in sun, but not in rain,  
Doing no harm, and feeling no pain." Harry refused to give up. After a few minutes it came to him. "Its not a shadow, is it?" "Excellent, Master Potter," said Namir, "your turn now." Harry cleared his throat.  
"Round like an apple, deep like a cup,  
Yet all the king's horses can't pull it up." "Hmm...would it be a well?" suggested Namir, a smirk playing on her brown lips. "How can you win a riddle competition against a Sphinx?" moaned Harry as he walked back to the group of students with Roxanne. "With thousands of years of practise." "Or just have a brain," said Malfoy. "You never know, it might help you one day, Potter. Instead of relying on luck and chance." "Ignore him," hissed Roxanne, dragging a growling Harry away from the laughing Slytherins. That night, Roxanne had snuck into the Gryffindor tower with Harry's Invisibility cloak. The gang were by the window, doing their Astronomy homework. They had been given extra homework, as it had been cloudy over the last few weeks. "Hey look, ain't they the Sphinxes?" said Ron, pointing to two huge figures walking into the Forbidden Forest. "Yeah, so?" "Hagrid said they were staying in the stables." "So they wanted a walk," muttered Harry, fiddling with his telescope. "Why can't I see out of this damn thing?" "'Er...Harry, dear, its still got the cap on," said Roxanne, taking off the black lid. "That is kinda weird," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Grawp's not still in there, is he?" "Yep, Hagrid said he's not 'polite' enough to come out," said Ron sarcastically. "I think we should tell Hag – are they dragons?!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing at the lake. "Its Orinda, Kaida and something green!" stated Roxanne as she stared at the three young dragons making their way to the Forbidden Forest. "But they guard the gates!" "I think we should warn Hagrid," said Ginny. "We're not allowed out!" "Your Invisibility cloak and my broom," said Roxanne. "But...I don't know how to work it." "I do!" said Neville. They stared at him inquisitively. "My uncle works in New Zealand, he sent me the fact book," he said, grinning. The broom fitted four people on while the cloak hid three. When they reached Hagrid's cabin, the lights were on and Fang was barking like mad. They knocked and Fang's booming barks turned to pleading yelps. "No one's in," hissed Ginny. "But the doors open," Mark pointed out.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Argument  
  
Harry pushed the door and was immediately knocked over by Fang. Fang bounded off into the darkness. "Now I'm worried," said Roxanne, gazing into Hagrid's empty cabin. "No sign of a struggle," said Hermione observably. "And who in their right mind would try to steal Hagrid?" derided Ron. "Hey! Isn't that Snape?" said Marl, pointing to the dark figure striding towards the forest. "Yeah b – is that –?" "What, Harry?" "Fawks," he said bluntly, pointing at the sky. There was a flash of red wings and they spotted the gorgeous bird dive-bomb into the forest. "All Hagrid's animals have gone!" cried Hermione, pointing to the fences.  
  
"Oh man...weren't fifth years doing Hippogriffs?" said Ron. "Yeah we were. And...oh..." "What?" snapped Ron. "Seventh years who were doing Study of Magical Creatures honours are studying Manticores. Hagrid kept them in that barn over there," said Mark flatly. "You mean the one with no wall?" said Ron, wide-eyed. "Yep, that's the one." "I think we should tell Dumbledore," said Roxanne fearfully. "He's not here remember? At breakfast he said him and McGonagall were going to the Ministry of Magic for the weekend," said Harry. "So that means –" "We tell another teacher," interrupted Hermione. "But some of us should go in there and –" "Are you mad, Harry?" exclaimed Ginny. "Apparently," he said, shrugging. "So all the animals and scary creatures have gone into the Forbidden Forest, big deal!" said Ron. "But what if Voldemort's behind this," said Harry seriously. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah, he's looking for a pet and can't be bothered to go to the shops." "He might be making an army or something," said Harry, frowning at her. "This is so typical," she said. "Why?" "You would love it if...no, it doesn't matter. I'm going to bed." "What do you mean?"  
"It doesn't matter!" she said sternly. "Yes it does! Tell me!" said Harry. "I just think you would love it if this was Voldemort's doing so then you...never mind," she muttered, turning around. "What if it is? Lots of people could get hurt, Hermione!" he yelled. "Well I hope it is Voldemort, because then you could be the hero again, couldn't you?" she shouted at him. "What?" "That's right! You're such an attention seeker, Harry! Malfoy's right, it's all gone to your head!" "Hermione!" gasped Ron. "That's what you think, is it? That I like being the source of al the gossip and stared at all the time? And I thought you were my friend," he said angrily. "Yes I think you like it," she stated. He let out a laugh of disbelief. "You think that I like knowing that I have a fifty percent chance of being killed by a man who killed my parents?" "Here we go again, it's all about you! 'My parents' and 'I have a fifty percent chance'. Every time we have an argument you always bring this up!" "What's wrong with you, Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Him!" she yelled, pointing her finger at Harry. "Wasting six years of my life hanging out with him!" "You didn't have to," said Roxanne quietly. "Shut up," snapped Hermione fiercely. "Your just being out of order, Hermione! Harry has saved your life many times –" "If I had never made friends with him I wouldn't have gotten into that danger IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she screamed. She ran off back to the castle. "Wow..." said Mark. 


End file.
